


Crimson Shadow

by gingerchangeling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerchangeling/pseuds/gingerchangeling
Summary: Let me tell you- all that fairy tale isht about happy endings and true love.... Its a lie. And yet, I must also acknowledge (despondently and with no small amount of bitterness) that like all great lies, it does have a grain of truth. Granted, that particular grain is trying to kill me and my best friend, but a grain of truth nevertheless. Now shut up, sit back, and enjoy the show of how isht hit the fan, and I and my best friend came to Storybrooke and to be here, face to face, knowing only one of us would live to see tomorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

 

                If you had asked me once if I could look a man in the eye and kill him, I'd have told you that you were fucking insane. So a small part of my mind couldn't help the hysterical cries for me to stop this insanity before I had passed the point of no return, in true Phanotm-esque fashion. But the larger part of me, gripped by a darkness I had always kept so tightly bottled up, like a caged panther that prowled in the recesses of my mind, demanded blood. Its cage, shattered, broken, and now obsolete, was all that was left of the will to restrain it. And I reveled in the claws it gave me. So it was with little reservation that I brought the point of my dagger back, the angle perfect to slip through the fourth and fifth ribs, and looked the man before me straight in the eye, and with a smile that felt like I was showing fangs, I whispered, "A captain must go down with his ship." And shoved the point of my blade up to the hilt into his chest.

_An Undetermined Point In the Recent Past (Earlier)_

                "Welcome to Storybrooke," I intoned, reading of the green highway sign as we passed it. I snorted at the name, while in the passenger seat of our old sedan, my best friend Sarah murmured quietly, "Seriously?"

                I scoffed lightly, shooting her a look, "Hey, maybe we can meet Peter Pan or some shit like that!" gesturing grandly with the hand that was dangling out the window. She turned, giving me a wan smile. As she did, I couldn't help but notice the shadows under her eyes. She could have passed it off as smudged eye liner from sleeping in the car all night, but I knew her facial tells better than anyone. I could see that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and her lips dragged in the corners. Her eyelids drooped ever so slightly. Not enough for everyone to see, but enough for me. _She looks tired. No, she looks old. Old and weary._

                I turned back to the road after studying her face for a moment, a frown creeping its way between my brows, rubbing the steering wheel absent-mindedly with my thumb. She had been getting worse since we had started this little adventure three days ago. I couldn't help but wonder if she was sick. But if she was content to keep silent, then so would I, at least for now. If she continued to get worse, I would do something. But since I had already decided on non-action, I put the matter from my mind. _Fuck my back hurts._

                I glanced at the display, taking in the speed, state of the gas tank and the temperature of my engine, which had been giving me problems over the last few weeks. The last thing I wanted was for my car to die because it over heated. But one quick glance told me that the much more likely event was us running out of gas. _Shit. Speaking of the fucking devil._

                "Fuck, I hope the town is close, we're running on fumes," I muttered. Sarah sat up a little straighter, shooting me a glance.

                "Kit, look."

                My eyes snapped back up to the road at her words, and sure enough, I could see the first buildings sliding into view, and miracle of miracles, a gas station. But as we pulled further into town, something started to make the skin between my shoulder blades itch. Not quite hair standing on end and not quite a shiver of foreboding, but definitely not the most comfortable of feelings. _There is something majorly fucked up here. My spidey senses are freaking the fuck out._ _What the fuck is it with small towns and the shadiest of shit going down?_

                But we needed gas, so against the little voice in the back of my head that sounded alarming like a middle aged father rolling his eyes at his child's antics telling me with a very poorly chosen pun that this was a bad idea, I continued to drive along what must have been main street until we arrived at the gas station, and then pulled in.

                _Is this place even open?_ The two fuel pumps looked old and rusted, and the little store didn't look like it had had a customer in ages. But as soon as I threw the car in park, wincing at the slight squeaking of the belt slipping for a moment, I watched an attendant come out of the station and trot towards us. The itch from before spread across my shoulders, and I rolled my shoulders a bit in the seat to try and alleviate the sensation as I turned the engine off.

                I eyed the attendant for a moment. He looked harmless and normal enough, so after exchanging a glance with Sarah that told me she could feel it, whatever it was, too, I sighed and dug around the center consul for my wallet, then opened the door and got out.

                The man was now close enough that I could see nervous little eyes and as he stood there for a moment longer without speaking, I was easily able to read his nervous body language as well. Arms crossed tightly on his chest, angling his shoulders down and away from me, keeping his weight on the balls of his feet, only brief moments of eye contact before he surveyed our surroundings. Everything screamed extreme discomfort and what could be called panic. _What the fuck is he expecting? That I'm going to grow wings and fangs and bite him?_ I couldn't help the eyebrow that jumped up my face in the few moments it took to process this.

                The silence lengthened, and he showed no inclination to break it, so I cleared my throat, readjusting my glasses on my face out of habit. He just about jumped out of his skin and his eyes widened as they darted back to mine, but I elected to ignore his reaction in favor of saying politely, "Morning sir, I need to fill up. Can I put sixty on this pump here?"

                I couldn't tell if he was shocked that I spoke, or that I had actually asked to get gas, but regardless of why, he immediately turned into a stuttering mess. "We .. can-can't....we umm... it's not... I shouldn't really..." His voice faded off as he continued to stammer

                _What the fuck is he on about?_ I never thought that I'd have cause to address a grown person like a child, but I couldn't help the school teacher tone I adopted, explaining myself sweetly, as if to a confused child.

                "My friend and I are on our way to the Canadian border, sir. We'd like to get back on the road as soon as possible. But we can't do that if we run out of gas a mile out of town. So if you'll just give us the gas, we can be on our way and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

                _Woah tone it down there some champ. That was more condescending that Lady Catherine to Mr. Collins._  The thought, random as it was, had me forcing my face into impassivity so that I didn't smile at my own mental commentary. It wouldn't do to add "murder smile number three" as Sarah had affectionately coined it,  to spook the guy more that I already had.

                "Ah yes, I suppose, in that case, yes of course," he muttered, obviously having a heated internal debate with himself, before he sort of jerkily dipped his head, reminding me of a pigeon or something.

                "Thanks very much sir." I replied, more out of knee-jerk manners than any sense of true politeness.

                Then he turned and scurried off back into the gas station building. I kind of just stared after him. _What in the fucking name of good fucking God was all that about?_ Deciding that it was best to just let it go, I shook my head and opened the car door, sitting back in the driver's seat. _God my back._

                I paused for a moment before turning to Sarah, "Did anything about that seem.... off to you?"

                She looked at me, "You mean the guy who acted like you'd just told him you have a dead body in the trunk or the fact that you sounded like my old third grade teacher?" I scoffed, feigning offence.

                "I'll have you know, I only teach fourth grade, thank you very much."

                She snickered, then the smiled faded away as she shook her head, looking out the windshield back toward the gas station. "Yeah on the scale of weird things that was up there with that video you showed me of a guy squeezing a huge pimple on his back."

                "Oh come on that was cool though!"

                "You have a sincerely fucked up sense of cool."

                I shrugged, conceding the point, "Well yes, but you knew that already."

                She laughed, shaking her head at me, and I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips as she replied, "Yes. Yes I did."

                Our humor was cut short, however, when we both spotted the gas attendant scurrying, there was no other word, out back to us. I heaved myself back up out of the driver's seat to meet him.  His body language was unchanged, but he actually spoke first.

                "Well umm, if you'll just pay, I'll just set it up for you."

                I blinked. _Wow, an actual service station. What sort of Back to the Future shit is this?_

                But I promptly unzipped my wallet and pulled out a couple of folded twenties, offering them out to him. "Of course. Here you go sir."

                He eyed my hand like I was offering drugs, but after a few moments, reached out with a shaky hand and literally snatched the bills from my hand. My eyebrow again reacted without my consent, and I had to bite back several choice remarks about customer service and not having cooties. But before I could elected a remark of proper sassiness, he had scuttled of to the pump, and I just closed my eyes and shook my head to regain some of my composure, lost in the swirling sarcasm that was just burning to be unleashed on the poor fellow. With a quick sigh at the sky, I returned to my seat on the driver's side.

                As soon as I did, Sarah started applauding, very slowly. I looked over at her with my eyebrow raised in question. She reached over and clapped me on the shoulder, with a serious look on her face.

                "I'd just like to congratulate you on not shredding that guy to pieces. I could see the amount of effort you put forth to restrain yourself and I just want you to know how proud I am that you have finally reached this step in your life."

                I narrowed my eyes at her, while fighting a smile, "Fuck you."

                She gave me a wolfish grin, "If you insist." I rolled my eyes at her.

                After that we fell into silence. I watched the gas attendant shuffling around from the corner of my eye while surveying the little town around us. The silence, though not awkward, felt charged, and by the time our tank was full, I was about ready to just let the guy keep the change and drive off. But as a college student, I scoffed at the stupidity of that thought.

                Finally, I heard him close the gas cap and let out a sign of relief that was echoed by Sarah. "Fuckin finally." I turned to get up and as I did, to my consternation, I watched a police car drive up and pull into the station behind the car. I froze for a moment before turning to look at the gas station attendant, who guiltily met my eye and then looked away. _You fucking sneaky little fucking git._

                I bent back down, dipping my head back in the car, "Guido, the attendant called the police, you might want to get out."

                She stared at me, "You have got to be fucking joking..."

                I shook my head, "I'm not. Come on, get out."

                She nodded and quickly unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. I straightened in time to see the cop car's door open and a woman step out. I took in her appearance and once again felt my face furrow. _The fuck is she wearing? That's no cop uniform._ Heeled boots, jeans, a turtleneck and a red leather jacket all settle quite fashionably on the blonde's form. The only indication of anything official was the badge tucked into her belt. _But uniform or not, she's driving a cop car, so time to turn on the charm._

                However, I again couldn't help the eyebrow as I shared yet another look with Sarah. She looked as confused as I did, but she didn't see too worried. Unlike me, whose whole skin was just itching with how wrong this was feeling. But as the sheriff walked up, I could see a hardness in her face that instantly had me schooling my body into the picture of relaxed attention. I knew just how important body language was, so I stood balanced, upright, with my shoulders back. I kept my hands behind me, leaving my chest open. I knew that, while putting my hands behind me gave a sort of social cue that I might be trying to conceal something, the balanced and unguarded bearing of standing at attention gave off a trustworthy air that superseded all else. Coupled with the direct eye contact I maintained indicated to her, without a word, that I had nothing to hide.

                Normally, I'd have thought that such efforts were lost on people, but as she closed the last of the distance between us, I could see on her face that she was reading my body language. This was a student of the nonverbal. Briefly, I wondered what her past was like, but then she spoke and my attention was drawn back to the matter at hand.

                "Welcome to Storybrooke," she offered. I could hear her clipped, overly polite tone covering suspicion and curiosity. I wondered what the station attendant had said over the phone that had cause her to come so quickly.

                I opened my mouth to respond, when Sarah jumped in to respond for me, "Thank you. It really is a beautiful little town, from what we've seen of it."

                I managed to keep my _that is not what I was going to say_ glare to only a second or so, to which Sarah did not  even bother reacting. I smoothed out my features, turning back to the sheriff as she responded, "Thank you, then, on behalf of Storybrooke. My name is Emma Swan, and I'm the sheriff."

                Sarah moved around to the back of the car, offering her hand to Sherriff Swan. I noticed that the woman shifted into a guarded stance for a fraction of a moment before relaxing and offering her own to Sarah. "Pleasure to meet you Sherriff Swan. My name is Sarah, and this is my best friend, Catherine."

                The sheriff accepted Sarah's handshake, then turned to me. My good manners kicked in and I brought my hand out from behind my back, giving her a firm handshake as I kept eye contact, "Sherriff." Her handshake was just as firm, and I had an instant respect for her because of that. I could see her eyeing me the  way I was her. _It's like a testosterone charged scene between the boyfriend and the father. Does that make me the father or the boyfriend?_

                 Then we both released hands and the moment passed. She stepped back and tucked her hands into her back pockets, while my hand dropped back to rejoin its partner behind my back. The sheriff slouched a bit and I could tell she was trying to force a casualness to our interaction.

                "So what brings you two to Storybrooke?" she inquired. _Boyfriend. defiantly boyfriend._

                Sarah quickly answered again, "We are road tripping up to the Canadian border. Kit goes to school in DC and we thought that this would be a fun break from the city. So we set out a few days ago, and we are just following the coast as closely as we can, and the road cut right through here. So we just decided to grab gas here, maybe a bite to eat, and then we will be continuing out adventure northward."

                I shot Sarah another annoyed look. The sheriff didn't need to know everything, she could have just said we were passing through.

                "Sounds fun," murmured Swan. "Why did you decide to road trip?"

                "Kit.. I mean Catherine.. needed to-" Sarah stopped, suddenly, swallowing and shooting me an apologetic glance while I felt back straighten as irritation flashed through me. _At least she realized that she should keep her fucking mouth shut before it was too late._

                The sheriff immediately turned her gaze on me, an eye brow raised in a suspicious question. I felt my throat tighten, and I cleared it quickly before finishing Sarah's sentence, "I just needed to get away, ma'am. Stress and all that. " I gave a one-sided smile and a shrug, hands still behind my back, where she couldn't see them clench tightly into fists. The sheriff's eyes narrowed slightly, but I held her gaze with a mild one of my own. After a moment longer, she nodded, and stepped back.

                "If you are looking for a bite to eat, I'd hit up Granny's Diner. It's just up the road. Best food in town," she said. "Well, again, welcome to Storybrooke, and it was nice to meet you." Then she turned and headed back to her cruiser, got in, and pulled out of the station, heading back up the road.

                Sarah and I both stood frozen, watching the cop car disappear up the road. Once the tail lights had vanished behind a building, I turned, slowly to Sarah. She was already looking at me, and as we made eye contact, the only thing I could think to say was, "What the fuck?"

                She shrugged, looking just as stupefied as myself. _I don't even- what the fucking hell was that?_  I was brought back from the realm of fucking bewilderment by the sound of the attendant's scuttling feet, who I hadn't realized had slipped away when the sheriff had first pulled up.

                I turned to face him, dropping my hands back to my sides and relaxing my posture as much as possible to make myself seem nonthreatening, and he was bobbing on his toes, a shaky hand holding what must have been my change, while he seemed to mutter to himself. "Oh she's.. gone.. didn't stay.. she should.... but maybe not..... they are probably not.... shouldn't worry." He continued along in the same vein for a few moments longer.

                _While I appreciate having a healthy discussion with all the voices in one's head, we need to get going._ I cleared my throat, and he jumped again. "Thanks very much for your help, sir. Is that my change?"

                He swallowed and glanced down to his hand on surprise, like he didn't realize what he was holding. "Oh ye-ea-eah, h-here," he stuttered, tentatively holding out the wad of bills. I stretched my hand out, pinching the bills, and in the process, my fingers brushed his. He actually yelped and jerked his hand back, before gasping a squeaked "Good day," and just short of dashing back into the station building. _That actually just happened. He actually flinched when I touched him. What sort of bad fanfiction shit is this?_

"Well, that was...eventful," came Sarah's drawling remark. I continued to look at the station door, still in shock, for a moment longer, before I turned back to her. She had made her way back to the passenger side and was holding the door open, looking at me with a look of just sheer amusement. "You should see your face," she commented. Then without further ado dropped into her seat in the car, closing the door behind her.

                _There is something really wrong with this town._ Then I opened my side, dropped into my seat and shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath and then went to turn star the engine. It turned over, but didn't start.

                "No nono no, what are you doing?" I growled at my car, turning the key back, then trying to start it again. It turned over again, but still didn't start.

                Sarah leaned forward, "What's wrong?"

                I shook my head with another growl, "Fuck if I know. We have gas, the engine isn't overheated, and the starter is turning over, so we the battery is charged. Why do you have to do this now? Couldn't you have waited to break down until after we were out of the creepy little murderous village? Huh?" I fumed at my car, before reaching down _Ugh my back_ to violently pull the hood release. Through the windshield, I saw the hood pop open, accompanied by a click, and I released the lever.

                With a grumbled "Stupid car" I got out and walked around the door to the hood, digging my nails into the small opening and yanking. The hood stuck for just a second before giving, and then I pulled it open all the way, propping it open on its metal stand. "Ok talk to me baby, what's wrong?" I whispered. _Yeah like the car is actually going to fucking talk back to you. Oh you know darling it's just that pesky little timing belt could you give it a little wiggle for me?_

                I shook my head at my own musings as my eyes surveyed the engine. Going through the normal diagnostics, I checked the level of the anti-freeze/coolant and the oil and both were fine. Then, on a whim, I checked the timing belt. It pulled right off and dangled from my pinched fingers, the frayed ends showing just where it had worn through. _I am psychic. I can literally read the mind of my car. I am a phenomenon._  I mused for a moment before _Fuck me, where the fuck are we going to get a timing belt? I don't have a spare one of these. Shitshitshit._

                I sighed and stood up, pulling the propping rod out and then letting the hood fall shut with a slam. I could see Sarah raise her hands in a silent _So what's the matter?_ In response, I just held up the torn timing belt. Her mouth fell open, and through the window I could read the string of explicatives that flowed out of it. I nodded at the sentiment with a humorless smile as I walked back around to sit back down in the car.

                I offered her the belt, which she took and ran through her fingers, brushing the two worn edges. "So we're going to have to find a place that sells timing belts, and hope that they have one that fits the car. So we might as well get a bite to eat now and then asked someone if there is an auto parts shop around here that is open on a Sunday." She nodded. "We'll also need to move the car out of the station spot, over to a regular parking, and hope they don't mind."

                "Ok, although, I think even if they did mind, that station manager would rather just ignore it than have to talk to you again," she pointed out. I snorted at that.

                "Ain't that the truth. K come on, you come over here to push and steer and I'll push from the back," I told her with a light slap on the arm. I shifted the car into neutral, then got up and headed to the back, while Sarah circled around the front. Once we were both in position, her with a hand on the door frame and a hand on the wheel and with me bent over the bumper, I gave her a nod and we both began pushing.

                The car didn't budge for just a moment. _Ahh move you fucking piece of shit, come on!_ And then it started to roll forward. With Sarah guiding and me shoving on the back, we managed to get it moved in relatively short time. I braced my hands on my lower back and arched, trying to stretch out the pain there. Once we had moved it forward into a parking spot, Sarah bent over and reached in to the car, put it in park, turned the key to roll up the windows, then removed it and straightened, bringing both  of our purses with her.

                She looked me, offering my bag out to me, "Good?"

                _She looked at me, blood dripping down her brow from a cut just above her hairline, her face hollowed out, emaciated, like she was starved or ill to  the brink of death. But she managed a smile for me, even though half her face didn't move, and in spite of the pure chaos around us. She always managed to have a smile for me, no matter how bad it got. She offered her bloodied and shaking hand out to me. "Good?" The smile stayed in place even as a curve of  shining silver snaked over her shoulder  from behind and ripped open her neck._

I blinked. _What in the fuck?_ I reached out for my bag, looking hard at Sarah, trying to figure out where the image in my head had come from. And  trying to shake off the gut clenching shiver that had me suddenly trying to memorize her face.

                I grabbed the proffered purse and turned away."Yeah , good."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

                The walk to Granny's Dinner was a short one. _As are most of the walks in this town, I'm sure._  The main street was quiet, and the building fronts we passed were empty of people, which was surprising for mid morning on a Sunday. _Chances are they are all in church, worshipping some cult thing that requires orgies and ritual human sacrifices._ My heeled boots clicked loudly on the sidewalk as we made our way, echoing off the buildings as we passed.  _All I need is a dramatic cape and a badass theme song._ I looked around at the quaint town again, taking in the cheery white molding on pastel colored buildings. _Nah no orgies, that would be too exciting for a place like this._

                As we walked, Sarah was evidently caught up in her own musings, so I left her in peace, more than capable of occupying myself in my own mind. _What in the fuck was that thing from the parking lot? Was it one of those things like the random suicide thoughts? Intrusive thoughts, that's what they're called. I'll probably be thinking about jumping off a pier or partaking in kinky group sex next. God what is with me and the sex thing this morning? I need to get laid wow._

My internal rambling was cut short when Sarah bumped my arm, pointing with her other hand at a neon sign. Granny's Dinner. We continued walking until we were right in front of the building. It was set back from the road, unlike the buildings surrounding it, so it created a yard like area. Right up against the sidewalk was a green and white fence and in the yard were a few sets of wooden picnic tables and benches. I could see people enjoying sitting out here when it was warm out, because the buildings on either side provided both shade and protection from the wind.

                We both came to a stop where a gap in the fence opened on a concrete path to the steps up to the door. It was covered by a white, vine covered arbor, giving it a earth feel that didn't fit with the rest of the street.  It looked innocent enough, but as the wind gusted ever so slightly, I had the instant impression that there was somebody standing just out of my line of sight.

                I whipped around, looking up and down the street. _"No one ever thinks to look up."_ The line from an old novel reminded me to always check upward, even though I knew that the only thing above me was the crystal blue and cloudless sky. Sure enough, in spite of my complete survey of the surroundings, there was nothing. _This is when the camera pans behind the poor innocent girl and a hand reaches for her shoulder from out of frame._

                So when Sarah grabbed my shoulder, I started, spinning quickly, a silent _Jesus fucking Christ_ expressing my surprise. Her face showed her surprise at startling me, a feat unto itself.

                "Shall we, unless you wish to take a few more moments to... do whatever it was you were just doing?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

                I cleared my throat, throwing one last glance over my shoulder at the empty street. _Get a fucking hold of yourself._ "We shall, " I agreed, and I gesture for her to step ahead of me, and together we made our way up the short walk to the diner door.

                As we made it up the steps, she paused and moved to the side, letting me open the door for her, as was my habit. I remembered, when we first became friends, she had gotten really pissed off one night when I had tried to step in front of her to get a door.

                **_"You know I can get the door myself right?"  she not-quite-snapped at me. I looked at her, surprised._**

**_"Yeah, of course," I said. "Why?"_ **

**_"You keep trying to get the door, and it's really annoying me," she replied, motioning behind her at the door we had just come through._ **

**_"Oh sorry, I didn't realize it bothered you. I didn't mean anything by it, it's just a habit. If it really irks you that much, I'll stop doing it."_ **

**_She looked at me with something between surprise and skepticism, "You would?"_ **

**_I dipped my head quickly in a fervent nod, "Yeah, sure. I mean, if it bothered you and I kept doing it, it would kind of defeat the purpose of why I do it in the first place."_ **

**_Now her face only showed curiosity, "And why do you?"_ **

**_"What, open doors?" She nodded. I felt a light blush creep up my cheeks, never having had to explain my reason out loud to someone before. I cleared my throat, gathering my thoughts to put them into words._ **

**_"Well, it originally started out as a good manners things from my parents, you know the whole 'open the doors for your elders' thing. And then I kind of wondered, why? If it was to respect them, then shouldn't you strive to do it for anyone that you respect? So that's when I started making it a point of getting the door for anybody that had earned enough respect from me that I thought they deserved it."_ **

**_She looked at me with wide eyes, "Wow, ok.....What about strangers?"_ **

**_I shrugged, "Well it's kind of a common courtesy thing, but more than that, I kind of rationalize it as something along the lines of every person deserves my respect until they give me a reason to not give it anymore. I mean, I prioritize that respect sure, you know people carrying things, old people, parents with munchkins or strollers have a larger time allotment of how long I need to be aware of them needing my help, whereas everyday folk only get the few steps to the door worth of consideration. But my friends, they deserve me going out of my way to show them my respect. I've always thought the little things spoke the most clearly, so that's how I talk to others...." I faded out, suddenly extremely self-conscious about the whole thing._ **

**_Her head tipped to the side as she regarded me for a moment. Then she nodded with a frown of approval and said with complete sincerity, looking me straight in the eye, "Ok. Thank you."_ **

**_She never said anything else about it, but from that point on, she would always wait at a door for me to open it for her, and thank me after I did._ **

                Sarah's murmured "Thanks" pulled me from my memory, and I gave her a quiet hum of acknowledgement, and stepped over the threshold after her, hearing a bell tinkle lightly above our heads.

                The diner was small, with a line of booths on the left and a counter on the right and a couple of tables in the middle, it felt like mom-and-pop bed and breakfast met with a fifties roller diner out of _American Pie_ and this was their bastard love child, but it also carried a sense of darkness, like the child had hit its rebellious pre-teen stage. It was a little warmer than outside, and smelled of bacon grease and coffee. Typical diner fare. I took a deep breath. _Ohhhhh coooooffffffffffeeeeeeee_.

                Sarah seemed to hear my internal moan of longing, because she looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, gesturing to one of the booths, "Shall we get a good ol' cuppa joe?"

                "Oh god yes please."  She snorted and shook her head in mock disappointment as we made our way to a table. I glanced around to see if there was a waitress, but none appeared with a smile they had plastered on after having had to stop in the middle of their round of Candy Crush.

                "It's a shame it's so crowded in here, wherever shall we sit?" Sarah commented dryly under her breath.

                I couldn't resist needling her, "Well it looks like there might be one seat open at the bar so you can just make yourself nice and comfy on my lap." I gave her a sultry look and licked my upper lips in a ridiculous faux seduction.

                "Why tell me miss, how are you still available with moves like yours?" she replied in a mock gentleman's voice. "But I can remedy that situation, if you'd like my lady." I tried to keep the sultry look on my face but when she pretended to sexily swirl her mustache I lost it, bringing my hand to cover my smile as I chuckled, another old habit.

                We continued to walk until we got the last booth, closest to a doorway at the back of the diner. I waited until she slid into the booth facing toward the rest of the restaurant, before sliding in with a wince across from her, facing her and the wall, my back to the restaurant. This was one of her quirks, as much as opening doors was mine.

                **_"Hey Sarah?" She glanced up from the menu she was looking over with her eyebrows raised in an unspoken question. "Why do you do that?"_**

**_"Well, generally it's to see what the place serves so I can decide what to eat."_ **

**_I rolled my eyes and kicked her lightly under the table, "I meant always making sure you face as much of a room as you can without leaving your back to another door. I've seen you do it a couple of times, when you are able to chose your seat. And you are super uncomfortable when you are brought to a seat that isn't in that kind of position."_ **

**_She shifted in her seat, "I'm actually surprised you noticed. No one else has."_ **

**_I realized she was deflecting. So I let her, "Yeah well I just notice details I guess. Like that dude in the corner. Did you see what his shirt said?" She turned and the conversation dropped. I never asked  about it again._ **

                I looked over the green Formica table top, each scratch and dent whispering a story.  _Once upon a time, the diner was closed and the two star crossed lovers found themselves in the midst of a heated kiss..._ I shook my head. _There is absolutely no need to wonder if anybody has had sex on this table.... OH MY GOD  STOP WITH THE HORNY THOUGHTS ALREADY WHAT THE FUCK?_

I spotted some menus tucked behind the salt and pepper shakers, pressed up against the wall. I grabbed to, offering one to Sarah, before taking a gander at my own. It contained the usual fare: greasy, fast, and cheap. _Like some girls I know._   _Oh for fucks sake Catherine this is ridiculous._

But then I saw to my utter delight that they had a smoked salmon and bagel platter. _It even comes with capers!_ I licked my lips, suddenly realizing just how hungry I was. _It's been, what, roughly 24 hours since I last ate. Somewhere around there. Yeah well that's what happens when you can't keep it down._ I again felt another moment of disquiet, but then a sound to my right, coming from beyond the counter in the kitchen beyond drew my attention. Both Sarah and I turned to watch a tall brunette with red highlights step out from what must have been the kitchen. _Finally finished with your candy crush game?_ I watched her look around the diner, her eyes landing on us, and her mouth dropping open to stare at us like we were in a zoo exhibit or something. W _hat is it with these small town people doing the movie style motions. Isn't that shit supposed to be made or something?_

Then she managed to overcome her rather obvious surprise to strut around the counter. Now it was my turn to make the comical face, as my eyebrows shot almost as high as her skirt's hem line. _Perhaps my appraisal of the food might have been more accurate than I gave myself credit for. That is incredible rude, wow. Take that back._

"Good morning," she smiled. It seemed more genuine that many I had seen on a server's face. "What can we get you ladies to drink to start this morning?"

                I looked back across the table at Sarah, silently telling her that she should order first. "I'll take a water and orange juice, thanks."

                The woman nodded, and turned to look at me, "And for yo-"

                "Coffee, ma'am." Sarah kicked me under the table. _Fucking hell, is she wearing steel toed boots or something?_ "Please," I amended.

                The waitress, rather than taking offense, smirked, "Alright, I'll bring those right out. My name's Ruby by the way." Then she turned and walked back to behind the counter. I turned back to Sarah.

                "Jesus Guido, I know you were making a point, but did you have to try and take off my whole fucking leg to do it?"

                She scoffed, "Maybe you are just a wimp."

                "Hey I am not a wimp!" I exclaimed. She raised a skeptical eyebrow. So naturally, I stuck my tongue out at her, and smile broke over her face, before she looked back down at her menu. _There it is again. She looks so weary. I know it's been a long few days, but I don't think they have been that bad. Fuck. Do I look like that too? Do I have those same fine lines around my eyes?_

We fell into companionable silence, waiting for the drinks to arrive. Sarah was still looking over the menu, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. I put mine back against the wall, and started doodling imaginary designs with my fingertip across the scarred table top. _Maybe we should just cut this whole trip short. Here is as good a spot as any to turn around. I shouldn't have made her come with me. It was fucking selfish. I need to go back and deal with this shit. I can't just not doing anything and pretend it didn't happen and -_

                "I'm so glad you decided to do this," Sarah spoke up suddenly. My head jerked up in surprise from its empty gaze at the table to search her eyes.  There was earnestness, but more than that, I saw that she knew exactly what I had been thinking, yet again.

                I gave a wry shake of my head, turning to look over at the serving counter, rather than let her see the gratitude in my face. "Fucking mind reader," I muttered. I heard her snicker lightly.

                "Well, if you didn't want me reading you mind, don't make it so easy on me. You wear your thoughts on your face and your heart on your sleeve," she replied logically, making me turn back to her with a raised eyebrow.

                "Sounds like I have incredible fashion sense, all this accessorizing I do," I shot back .  _Oh Guido- you have no idea how little of my mind you truly see. I wear my heart on my sleeve and my thoughts on my face so that when you look into my eyes,  you can't see that my soul is gone. That was poetic, wow. I should write that down. Damn fucking poet laureate over here._

                Whatever reply she had formed to that comment was cut off before she could deliver it by the sound of Ruby returning from the back, and we both turned to watch her place down a mug of coffee and small pitcher of milk together in one hand, then reach up and grab the orange juice from where it was balanced in her other palm with a cup of water. _A true pro._

                "Thanks so much, ma'am," I offered as I reached for the coffee cup, cupping my hands around the scalding hot ceramic.  My eyes rolled up in my head as the hair on my arms stood on end at the sudden drastic change in temperature. The pain quickly grew in my hands to almost unbearable, but I kept holding as the searing sensation cleared the fog of the past sleepless nights.

                "It's absolutely my pleasure, and there's no need for the ma'am. I'm not that old." she said, and I opened my eyes with a nod and apologetic smile to her pulling a pen and pad out of her apron. "What can we get for you?" She looked to Sarah even as I did, and I was impressed that she had remembered my cue from before and respected it.

                Sarah looked down at her menu, "I think I'll have the house omelets with home-style fries." She looked up with a smile.

                Ruby nodded, "Oooh good choice. And for you?"

                "The Lox Platter, please, ma- Ruby."

                She smirked and nodded approvingly, "Not a popular one, but still delicious. Alright, I'll go put these orders in and they'll be out in a few!"

                Sarah and I both smiled at her, each giving a "Thanks very much" as she left. Then I redirected my focus to the slightly cooler cup in my hand, letting it go in favor of grabbing a pack of sugar from the little divider at the end of the table. I ripped open the package, poured half of it into the steaming black liquid, added some milk to it then brought the delightful brew to my lips, closing my eyes to inhale deeply. _Ooooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuuck that smells soooooo good._  

                "You two need a private moment?"

                I opened my eyes to see Sarah looking at me with a smirk on her face at her own implication as she raised her glass to her lips. I smiled then ran my tongue over the edge of the cup with a flourish. "We just might," I leered. Then added as she took a sip of her juice, "Unless you'd care to join us?"

                She choked on her sip, managing to get it down while laughing and coughing at the same time. _HAhhahahahaha got ya!!!!!_  I smiled triumphantly as I took a sip. The rich flavor of French roast rolled over my tongue. It was perfect.  I couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped me as I swallowed. _To whoever the fuck invented coffee, you are a wonderful person. A true hero and savior of our time._

                Silence had once again fallen between the two of us, as we each sipped our beverages. _There isn't really all that much to say to someone who can read your mind, anyway._ I eyed her again when she took to studying the diner behind me. I was about to ask what the plan was going to be when her brow furrowed ever so slightly, and the corners of her lips twitched down. I felt the skin on my shoulder blades crawl again.  A second later a little bell tinkled and I realized someone must have just come in the door. I resisted the urge to turn around, settling for reading Sarah's face as she took in the newcomer.

                Her eyes flicked to mine, and the words in her expression were so clear she might as well have said them out loud. _Whoever it is is bad news._ I tensed slightly, shifting a little straighter in my seat as I carefully put the coffee mug down. Then I heard a peculiar gate. Step. Click. Step. Click. I watched Sarah's hand tighten around her glass as I tried to process what I was hearing. Then it occurred to me. _A cane. Someone is walking with a limp, and they have a cane._

                _But why are they freaking Sarah out so much? It's usually me that gets instantly suspicious of everything._ But even as I thought it, I felt the crawling on my shoulder blades spread. An unsettling sensation settled over me, like hearing a high pitch whistle that is just low enough to register, but only if you were listening for it.  And with ever step that drew closer to our table, the feeling only strengthened. _Holy shit, did the fucking devil walk in the door?_

                I saw Sarah's hand still clenching her glass to the point where I was actually concerned she might break it. _Does that actually happen or is that just a Hollywood thing?_  I resisted the near overwhelming urge to turn around, and instead shifted my foot so that it was resting on top of Sarah's. It drew her attention back to me for a moment, and I offered her a raised eyebrow, then a smile. _I'm here. Don't worry. It'll be fine Guido._

                I saw her understand my silent message, and she slowly relaxed her grip on the glass. The alertness did not leave her body however. The faltering step finally reached our table and I allowed myself to casually glance up at the person now standing in front of our booth. At the sight of him, I suddenly found myself fighting several urges, the most prominent being to punch him in his polite grin. The lesser urges of growling what would be a completely justified "Fuck off" and of simply leaving also proved difficult to suppress.

                The creepy stranger then greeted us."Good morning ladies." His voice was like a growl and purr mixed together, rough but completely smooth and controlled. His features were sharp and harsh, with a mid length hair cut and a suit that looked like it had been pressed while he was wearing it. _This guy is a piece of shit if I ever saw one. Bet he's either a lawyer or a realtor. A fucking snake. I can literally see the cunning oozing off this guy._

                I realized he was waiting for a response and one glace at Sarah told me she was not capable of handling this. So I threw up my game face. _You want to play you son of a bitch? Fine, lets fucking go._

                "Morning sir," I answered, keeping my inflection light, forcing my body language into comfortable ease. I could see an almost maniacal gleam in his eye, but also an intelligence that was frightening. Like the sheriff, this man was clearly a student of the nonverbal. I had to force myself to not swallow as I met his eye. Instead, when he remained silent, I allowed my eyebrow to rise, and then asked with an air of talking to a leech that had interrupted my meal _Which is exactly what happened, come on,_  I asked, "Was there something you wanted sir?"

                "Ah my apologies," he answered, his lips pulling up into a half-smile, although that was being generous with the word."Where are my manners? My name is Mr. Gold." He actually gave us a little half bow over his walking stick. The gesture drew my eyes to the knob at the top of his cane that he currently had his hands curled around. It was smooth and round, but one look at it told me that it was made of solid metal.  _That is a fucking weapon and make no mistake. Getting hit by that fucker could do some serious fucking damage._

But then I noticed his eyes. The cruelty and coldness that were so blatant that my skin was itching all over. _This fucker wants to know our names. Dunno why, but he came her for the sole purpose of our names._ So I used his own set up against him.

                "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gold. The Misses Dubhar and Knoll at your service, sir," I answered him with equal flourish. Sarah's eyes shot to mine in both confusion and warning as her foot jerked under mine. She could tell as clearly as I could that this man was not one to take lightly, and she clearly thought I was doing just that.

                I saw his smile tighten into more of a snarl, but I kept my face open and pleasant. But a moment later, he had mastered his irritation and smoothed out his features. "I see," he purred. "And what brings you two lovely ladies to our town?"

                _What is it with small town people needing to know out business? And this fucker more than anyone._ I felt my own flash of irritation, but gave a wave and shrug as I answered him mildly, "Just passing through, sir, that's all."

                My non-forthcoming cooperation was really starting to irk him, I could tell. I almost just wanted to fold and tell him what he wanted so he'd leave, or yell at him to get the fuck away from us. But the slight shaking from Sarah that I could feel from the foot I had placed on her and another glance at his eyes had me biting my tongue against both impulses.

                "I.. see," he commented, eyes searching my face. _Wonder what he would do if I stuck my tongue out at him. Oh my god shut the fuck up._   Whatever he was looking for, he didn't seem to find it, because I watched his jaw clench ever so slightly and his lips pull back into thin lines, making a mockery of his attempt at a smile. "Well, I'll let  you two get back to your meals then. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

                I offered him a sincere smile. _Thank god he's fucking leaving._ "Likewise Mr. Gold."

                He turned away. _He's gonna take a few steps, turn around and issue some ominous warning that is completely innocuous but is a total  threat. Watch._ He took two steps , then paused. _FUCKING CALLED IT._  He turned, "You two dearies should know. Strangers staying in a town as small as this one for too long will have people asking questions. And they will demand answers." He paused for dramatic effect, turning back to the door. "Have a wonderful trip out of town." And then he continued walking, his pace steady all the way to the door. He pulled it open, making the bell overhead jingle, before offering one last parting smile at us and stepping out.

                _The bell overhead jingled as he bared a parting smile at me, "Suit yourself dearie." His scaled skin glistened in the candlelight. "But you will regret not making a deal with me." My temper snapped, and before I had even thought through my actions, the knife from my belt was in my hand. In a fluid movement that should have been born of years of practice, my hand drew back and flicked forward with an almost inhuman force and speed. Had it been a man standing there, he would be dead, but alas the creature did nothing more than vanish in a cloud of smoke, laughing manically as he did. "Have a wonderful trip out of town" echoed is the smoke cleared, revealing my knife buried half way into the door jamb, quivering from the force of the throw. I would find a way. I was certain of it. I turned away from the door to look behind me at the little cot. She was curled up, still unconscious, still shaking. I felt the darkness in me rear up as uselessness and hopelessness threatened to overwhelm me. I dropped to my knees by her cot-side. Reaching out with a hand I didn't realize was shaking, I caressed her hair softly, trying to offer any comfort I could. I swear to you, by any fucking thing that still listens, I will save you. I swear, I will save you._

The door clicked shut and I swung around to look at Sarah, realizing that I had broken out in a cold sweat. I swallowed the sudden urge to vomit. "What the fuck?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

                I could still feel Sarah's foot shaking as she stared back at me. "That was singularly the most terrifying encounter I have ever had," she breathed out. I blinked. _Did she see that too? Someone- no, me, it was me, I threw a knife. And I wanted to kill that person. Like actually kill them. It was him. Or looked just like him._ I shivered. "What do you think he wanted?" she asked.

                _To make a deal. He wanted something he could only get from me. And in return, he'd give me something I wanted. And Sarah....._ I desperately looked at her face, feeling the crawling itch across my skin and something clench in my belly. _She was dying._

                "Kit!" Her foot jerked under mine. I shook my head once, trying to pull the present back into focus.

                "Umm what he wanted?" I replied. She nodded, brow furrowing slightly. I wondered if she could hear the slight strain in my voice. "I'm not entirely sure,  but if I had to hazard a guess, for some reason I think he wanted our names."

                She raised an eyebrow, "Then why didn't you give them. My god when you started talking I thought he was going to kill you. Like actually attack you!" Her voice began to take on a note of panic. And it was her fear that cleared the last of my own as I pushed the images in my head to the back of my mind. _Now is not the time. Its probably just residual from... Doesn't matter. Not now._

"Guido, Guido!" I half shouted, trying to get her focus on me. After hearing her name the second time she took a deep breath and looked at me. "I'm sorry that I made you worry. But there was no threat from him. He was just some creepy old fucker who probably just gets his rocks off from sticking his nose in other people's business. " _You asshole. You fucking promised her you would never lie to her. You promised her. But does it count if you are lying to protect them? To make them feel better?_

_Of course it matters. You lie to children because they haven't seen enough of the world to have their own courage. You might as well slap her in the face and tell her you don't think she's capable of handling the truth. It's not your decision to make whether or not she should feel afraid._

And as I looked her in the eye, I could see that she saw the lie. And the offense she took from my audacity to lie to her to her face. "Shit," I swore violently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I just wanted to- Fuck! I don't want you to worry, Guido, and I thought..." I faded off. I couldn't look at her face anymore so I started tracing patterns on the table again. I felt horrible. _A fucking asshole. That's what you are._

I jerked when she put her hand on mine to still my fidgeting. Her hand was warm. I looked back up at her, and she had a weak smile on her face. _There it is, that smile that she always has for you._ "Hey, it's ok. I know you haven't had your coffee yet and you're always an idiot before your second cup." Her smile grew more sincere, and I couldn't help the grateful one that I grudgingly allowed on my own face. _How the fuck did you ever earn this friendship? What did you do to deserve someone this good? Someone who tolerates all the shit you pull and weird shit you say. Ungrateful little fuck._

"Man if you let me use that excuse, I could get away with murder. I know I'd sure as hell kill some people before my second cup," I responded.

                "And probably after your second cup too," she shot back.

                I held my hand to my chest in mock offense, "I would never!"  Her eyebrow went up again, clearly indicating exactly what she thought of my exclamation.  I was saved the indignity of having to come up with a reply by Ruby coming out from the back with our plates. As she made her way toward us, she glanced around, and I could tell she was confused.

                "Hey did someone come in here? I thought I heard the bell ring," she asked as she put our plates down.

                I turned to her, watching her face carefully as I spoke, "Yeah, a one Mr. Gold?"

                Sure enough, I saw her features flicker through a range of emotions. Shock, horror, fear, confusion, wariness all showed on her face, then she obviously realized she was reacting and schooled herself into impassivity before settling on polite curiosity. _So we aren't the only ones who clearly don't like the guy. He's too creepy to be a realtor and something tells me he isn't a lawyer, except when it suits him. So what does he do that has even a waitress fucking terrified of the guy._

"Oh," she pretended to be surprised, "Did he um, say what he wanted?" _She isn't afraid for herself. She's worried for us. That was no random encounter. He knew we were here, and she is terrified as to why he would seek us out._

                "No, just came to introduce himself, with a creepy little bow and all," I gave a casual wave of my hand. I threw in the derogatory phrase to see if it might entice her to be a little more forthcoming about any information on him.

                "Did you... And uh, what did you say to him?" she probed. _Talk about a lack of subtlety. Jesus._

I shrugged, "Well, it would have been poor manners to not return the introduction."

                She visibly stiffened, "You gave him your names?" _Aha, so the fuck was trying to get our names._ I felt Sarah twitch under my foot again, drawing my eyes back to hers. She lifted an eyebrow as she registered the implications of Ruby's question.

                "Should we not have?" I answered with a raised brow of my own.

                She seemed to realize her mistake, speaking from the panic that had clearly overwhelmed her, and immediately tried to back pedal, "Oh no.. it just that... he's only... we don't really..." She continued to fumble. It seemed like her fear did for Sarah what Sarah's fear had done for me, because she jumped in to quickly calm the flustered waitress.

                "Actually, Kit was extremely rude, dunno what she's on about 'being polite.' She introduced us by our last names and as good as told him to fuck off, excuse my French."

                I was surprised at the flippancy Sarah managed to put in her tone. If I had not seen the sheer terror on her face not minutes ago with my own eyes, I'd have said she was completely unconcerned. _She never used to be able to do that._

                "So he doesn't know your names?" Ruby asked, seeming both impressed and surprised.

                I grabbed my coffee mug again and took a swig, before swallowing with a shake of my head. 'Nope. Why? Is he Rumplestilskien or something?"

                Ruby must have been in the midst of swallowing I think, because she gasped and immediately started choking. _Well that was... not what I was expecting._  I shot a look over to Sarah, whose eyebrows were so far up  her forehead they might have been in danger of touching her hairline. We  both turned back to Ruby and waited for her to get her breath back.

                When she finally managed to compose herself, she cleared her throat, "What makes you say that? How do you know that name?"

                "What, Rumplestilskein?" She nodded. "Well I mean in the old story, he's this little demonic elvish git, sorry, um guy, and he is in the business of making deals. And well, I can't remember if she was a prisoner or just poor, but some young lady asks for his help by having him spin straw into gold to save her life. And he agrees if he can ask for a favor at a later point, or something like that. And she agrees, sort of like, 'oh what's a little magic imp ever gonna need from a farm girl' type deal. But she ends up somehow getting married to the prince, can't remember how, and she's pregnant and he come back and demands her first born child for payment. And she's absolutely horrified and asks him for a way to keep her child, and he's like 'you get three days to guess my name." And then poofs off. So the first day she asks like the court magician or something like that, and he doesn't know, and the second day, she asks like the village wise woman I think. Why is it in all these old stories they can only do like one productive deed a day, like what a waste of time. And what the hell does a single guy want a newborn child either?"

                Sarah kicked me under the table. "Ah right, anyway, she's freaking out and the morning of the third day, she's out walking in the woods crying and she come upon him dancing, chanting something about how important names are and she'll never guess his, because names have power and none knows his name and so no one had power over Rumplestilskein. And she hears him and returns home. When he comes to take her baby, she gets three tries, and she gives two commonplace names then remembers the name he had said and says that that is his name and he like jumps from her window into the road and like stamps his foot until he literally disappears or something and she gets to keep the baby and she lives happily ever after."

                Ruby stared at me, "How do you know that story?"

                _That's a weird question._ "Umm I used to have a book of Old Mother Goose stories growing up. It was a compilation of all the biggies. You know, Red riding hood, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, St. George and the Dragon, Robin Hood, Rumplestilskin, Goldilocks, The Old Lady in the Shoe, Jack and the Bean Stalk, Hansel and Gretel, Princess and the Pea, The Little Boy and the Dyke, Old Man and the Sea, King Arthur, Beowulf, The myth of Finn McCool and the Giants Causeway...Wait those last ones weren't in the Mother Goose Books. Good stories though. Anyway, I grew up on them," I finished. _God you are such a chatter box today. Stop talking so much, someone might start to think you are just a bad plot advancing device. Oh god, next thing you know, my hair will turn pink._

Ruby, however, seemed enthralled by what I had been saying. "Wow, you know all of those?"

                I nodded, "I loved those stories growing up, and when I got older, I continued to enjoy fables and myths, although I prefer the ancient myths now more than the old wives tales that were immortalized in rhyme and story. Hell, between Guido and me-"

                Sarah shook her head, "And I."

                "And I," I corrected, "between the two of us, we probably know all the old fairy tales and myths."

                "Well, let's not exaggerate," she insisted.

                "Ok," I conceded with an eye roll, "Not all. Maybe 3/4  of them."

                Sarah just rolled her eyes. _This is a really weird conversation to be having with a stranger, like wow._ I smiled at her and took another sip of coffee.

                Rudy now looking at us with a completely different kind of interest, almost calculating. "Do you have a favorite?"

                I glanced at Sarah. _That's kind of a loaded question. Wait, why the fuck does she care anyway? Oh come on like you aren't massively curious what hers is._ She looked deep in thought and had to ponder what my own answer would be. _Well King Arthur is awesome, and the myths of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are also good. And then there's Robin Hood, and Ivanhoe, although that's not technically a myth. Blue Beard is good, but the best are the old myths- Apophis swallowing Ra, Pandora fucking the world over, The coming of Kali the destroyer, The Hyrda, Medusa, Scylla and Charybdis....ooooohhhh I know THE HARPYS._

Sarah hummed thoughtfully, "Probably Princess and the Pea. That one always cracked me up."

                Ruby nodded with a grin, "I like that one too." She turned to me.

                "Well, as far as fables and fairytales go, I've always loved Robin Hood and King Arthur and Morgan LeFey. And the tales of fairy circles and changeling children. Blue Beard is kind of funny in a twisted sort of way. But my favorites are the Greek myths of monsters. Especially harpies. Those ladies were where it was at."

                Ruby raised an amused eyebrow at my peculiar choices. "And what's yours?" I asked. _Quid pro quo after all._

                She gave a knowing smile, "Little Red Riding Hood."

                I nodded, "I always liked that one growing up. especially the version where the granny and the daughter cut themselves out of the wolf belly, rather than the woodsman doing it. Seems more in character."

                Ruby's eyebrows went up, "What version is this?"

                I smiled, "It's from the musical Into the Woods..." She shook her head at the name, indicating she didn't know it. "Oh you have to watch it. It's essentially a real life telling of some fairytale characters who all live in the same world together. It's one of the most accurate portrayals of humanity on stage I've ever seen in a musical actually. Although, I must warn you, watch the stage version, not the movie that came out recently. The movie is good, but you should see the play properly first."

                "I'm definitely going to have to watch this," she said. _There is some subtext to that comment that I'm missing._

Sarah spoke up, "Although, it's really interesting, one of the few big stories it doesn't have is Snow White. But that's no big loss really."

                Ruby raised an eyebrow. Again something crossed her face that indicated she understood more from the comment than I had, but I nodded in agreement with Sarah anyway. "Well it's mentioned in the passing, along with Sleeping Beauty, but it's probably for the best anyway. With the exception of the original Grimm's version, it usually ends up as such a boring story anyway." Ruby smirked. _Ok there is defiantly something I am missing here._ She opened her mouth to respond when the bell above the door _Its a doorbell holy shit_ tinkled again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

                Ruby's head turned toward the door, and I took a moment to appraise the dish before me. The bagel was toasted and the cream cheese was in a side dish with the tomatoes and onions artfully spread over the salmon and the capers in another small ramekin. _God that's a fantastic word. RRRRRRRamekin._ I licked my lips and glanced at Sarah's undeniably good-looking omelet as Ruby spoke to the new comers.

                "Oh David, Mary- Margret! How are you?"

                I was tempted to turn around, but just settled for reaching for my coffee and appraising the low steady voice that answered, "We are doing ok, Red, thanks." As my hand wrapped around the mug, I caught Sarah's surprised look and her foot jerking under the table. _Well that's an interesting development._

                Rather than reacting, I lightly shook my head as I brought the mug to my lips, pressing down on her toes briefly before pulling it back to my side of the table. _Let's just see what happens._ She nodded just as lightly as she reached for her utensils, which had somehow magically made their appearance from out of the front pocket of Ruby's apron. _Huh, she really is a true pro._

"You guys want the usual?"Ruby chirped, seeming to be unaware of the slip up on her name.

                "Yes please. And coffee, Neal kept us up half the night." This voice was on a lower scale as well, but female. Melodic and sincere, I pictured a Broadway romance type. _Let's see, is it more Christine dramatic or more Wicked? I'm leaning toward Christine. Or maybe Eponine. Yeah, that's more the bill._

                I watched Ruby nod, then shoot Sarah and I a smile, "Well, duty calls!" She turned on a remarkably sharp point, considering the shoes I just realized she was wearing. _Fuck those heals are longer than some-STOP DO NOT FINISH THAT THOUGHT BAD CATHERINE. DRINK YOUR COFFEE._

Finally left alone at our table, I decided to dig in. Sarah seemed to have the same idea, and dug into her omelet with gusto. I set about getting all the various bits and pieces of the smoked salmon dish onto the bagel. I quickly located the pepper shaker at the end of the table, and casting a stealthy eye at the kitchen, into which Ruby had disappeared into, I unscrewed the top and liberally applied its contents to my meal, earning a smirk from Sarah around a mouthful of her eggs. With a flourish, I dropped the top bun onto a now complete locks bagel. _Oh fucking god this is going to be so good._

I was about to take a bite when I heard in a carrying whisper, "Charming, they are strangers. How did they get inside the town lines?" _Eponine it is._

                "I don't know Snow, but don't worry. They seem harmless enough. Red didn't seem bothered by them." _He kinda sounds like that guy from Lost a little bit. Huh._

                I sighed and dropped my bagel back on my plate with irritation. _What the fuck is it with these people? And don't they know that stage whispers only work on stage?_ Sarah was pointedly looking at her plate and avoiding my eyes. I felt an irritation settle in my chest and I pinched the bridge of my nose, pushing up my glasses, before wearily wiping my hand down my face and repositioning them on my face. _If they want us to fucking leave, fine we'll just fucking leave. These people..._

                "How's the coffee?" Sarah asked, after she had finished her bite. I looked at her, letting my hand flop onto the table with a loud smack. Sarah winced.

                "Well, it was really good a few minutes ago, but it's taken on a bitter taste now," I bit out, not bothering to lower my voice, as she had. She winced again, giving a eyebrow that clearly told me that I was being a little shit. _Yeah well, I honestly couldn't give a fuck right now. Ugh my back. All this driving is killing me._

I dropped my hand to rub the soreness out of my lower back, trying to keep the grimace off my face, choosing to take a sip of my coffee instead. I turned my head lightly to catch any more conversation, but they seemed to have dropped all conversation. _Good, they got the fucking message._

                I looked back down at my plate, suddenly a lot less hungry than I was when I ordered it. My stomach was actually already churning, the little coffee I had had sitting uneasily in my stomach, and I realized that I was sweating a bit, my skin felt tight. _Why am I......Fuck what day is it?_

                I quickly pulled my purse to me and pulled my phone from its pocket, clicking the home button to turn the screen on. _Fuck, it's the seventh. Shitshitshitshit._  Even as I figured out why, I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me, and suddenly the smell of my food and Sarah's food and the coffee were all too much.

                "Sarah, I-" I had to clamp my mouth shut, slapping a hand over it as I started to scramble out of my seat.

                "Kit? Kit!" Sarah sounded panicked, but as I got upright and the blood rushed to my head, it was all I could do to keep from passing out.  I managed to stager through the back doorway, eyes searching frantically for the universal sign that indicated a temple to the porcelain god. _It's called a toilet. Calm the fuck down._ Having spotted it, I shoved open the door, not bothering to lock it behind me, and fell to my knees in supplication before I felt the tell-tale tightening at the base of my throat. I tried so hard to keep the few sips of coffee down, but greater powers than my strength of will were having none of it.

                The next few moments were a haze of violent shades of crimson against the back of my eyelids as my digestive track rebelled against itself. The static I could hear between my ears left me dizzy and unable to think. Just hold on and wait for my body to finish what it had started.  Which it took its time doing.

                Slowly, the burn at the base of my throat and the sour sensations on my tongue died down and I was able to open my eyes to the watery mess in the toilet before me. _Well that was fucking awful._ I let out a shaky breath before spitting, trying to rid my mouth of the horrid taste. I tried to swallow, but another wave of bile-tasting air burned up my throat and I fell forward coughing.

                A soft tap on the door followed by a gentle, "Kit?" dragged me back to a semblance of reality. I couldn't manage words quite yet so I croaked out a sort of groan to acknowledge her silent request to come in. _I sound like Shawn of the dead, fucking hell._ I heard the door open.

                "Well I didn't think there would be anything that could get you down on your knees," came her half hearted comment from above me.

                However, even feeling like I was dying could stop me from taking advantage of such an opportunity. I turned to look up her hazily out of the corner of my eye, allowing my eyebrow to jump up halfheartedly with a small smirk. "Well, there are one or two other things that I'd be willing to go down on my knees for."

                That got a huffing laugh out of her. "Yeah I walked into that one didn't I?"

                "God I hope you didn't. Can you imagine how awkward that would be?"

                "Honestly, you'd probably choke because you'd be laughing to hard."

                That brought a real smile to my face, as the truth of her words was irrefutable. _Still it would be awkward. Although whoever it was might take it as a com-STOP STOP STOP._  I lightly shook my head as I gave a huff of amusement. _Is that even a phrase?_ When I stilled, I expected the world to continue to move, but it seemed like my stomach had decided to behave for now.

                I took a moment to assess the state of my body. I could feel the throbbing from my lower back and the stabbing pain from my lower abdomen starting to intensify and a massive headache. But the nausea seemed to have passed for the moment. _Fuuuuuuuck_.

                "You alright?" came Sarah's quiet inquiry. I sighed, casting another glace as the liquid contents that now resided so cheerily in the bowl.

                "Yeah, I'm good. Just help me up will you?"

                She immediately offered bother her hands, grabbing mine and carefully pulling me to my feet. The world didn't spin, but it did rock a bit, and everything stayed more or less where it should. _Oh wait no, not everything._  

                "You good or...?" she asked as she helped me over to the sink. I gave another little huff of amusement, wincing immediately afterward as the muscle contraction caused pain to flare in my abdomen.

                 "Yeah, I'm alright. If you could go grab me my purse though, I'd really appreciate it."

                "What do you need you pu-" she started, and I couldn't help the snicker as the pieces fell into place. "Oh, yeah sure, one sec. Don't go anywhere." And without waiting for a response, she yanked open the door and hurried out.

                I wearily glanced over my shoulder at the now closed door before huffing out a sigh. This really could not have come at a worse time. Now I got to deal with a broken car, a sick friend, and my period. _Go big or go home. Unless you go home to go big in which case... Oh my god grow the fuck up._

                Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I slowly reached over to the tap and turned the water on, cupping my hand to get some water. Slurping a few handfuls, I swished and spit, hoping to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. It helped marginally, but I could still feel the burn at the back of my throat. _Feel the burn haha._ Once I had spit pit the remaining water, and decided I didn't feel like my mouth had been used as a Petri dish, I registered the gross feeling of my sweat covered face, _Uggh, that's disgusting._ I brought my other hand forward and quickly cupped the cool water and buried my face in it, tensing as the diver's reflex kicked in and my mind immediately became more alert. I splashed a few more handfuls onto my face, savoring the feel of the violent change in temperature. I let out the breath I had been holding as I wiped the loose drips from my face before my eyes were drawn upwards to the mirror just above the sink, and the tired reflection that haunted it.

                _The eyes that looked back were now a familiar, if still disconcerting sight. The pupils glowed gold while the rest of the eye was an inky black. The lids drooped and there were dark bruises underneath them. The cheeks were hollowed out and the lips were thin and discolored. The hair that dangled around the face was the same shade, but it looked ill cared for and oily, like someone who had not bothered bathing in a while. The thin lips did little to cover the fanglike teeth that bared themselves. The eyes continued to consider as a single drop of crimson separated itself from the stain the stretched across the sallow lips and chin and fell, landing in the small puddle, disturbing the reflection with small ripples that danced away from the rapidly diffusing drop as it slowly vanished from sight, become invisible in the water that surrounded it._

_Then there was a whimper from nearby, and with a jerk, the reflection vanished, to be replaced with a view that should have been beautiful enough to take the breath away. A pond near the edge of the cliffs, falling away into the rolling green that was the forest below, with a sun setting over the horizon in the distance, lighting up the sky in the colors of warmth and passion. But the view is bittersweet, and ignored as the whimper returns. Quickly the view of the sunset is forsaken for the nearby forest line and the small figure that lays huddled there._

_Deft steps carry the figure closer, while strange limbs swing in and out of view. Long arms and legs, with flesh the color of the dead, end in long claws, seeming to extended what would have normally been nail into something altogether more sinister and deadly. A strange shadow seems to haunt the progressive steps forward, making the image cast by the setting sun seem to be surrounded by a strange reddened glow that deformed the humanoid darkness on the ground. A crimson shadow that kept pace with every movement, never faltering. A shadow of wings._

_The whimper sounded again, and with a few more steps, its source came into view. Sarah was curled up tightly in a bundle of furs and blankets. He face was even more ghastly than the one from the reflection. Her body was thin and clearly could no longer hold itself up. Her eyes, squeezed tightly shut against the images her dreaming mind had painted, were bruised and sunken. The image of the living dead._

_I couldn't stand the sight of her, the one who should be so full of life, wasting away while I continued my profane existence. I knew if she was able, she would vehemently reject my idea, as she had in the past, but I was far too selfish to not offer her what strength I could. What was the point of having this power, if I could not share it? When she was the reason I had touched the fire and burned in the first place. With that in mind, I knelt down by her form, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to experience, knowing that regardless of how familiar the sensation was, it would still take me off guard._

_I spent one more moment on token indecision before carefully drawing out my knife, setting the sharp edge against my forearm. In the fading light, the long shadows made the nearly invisible scars that already resided there, amidst newer slashes of crimson against the dead looking flesh, stand out in sharp relief. Some things never change, only the circumstances in which they happen. Looking back down at Sarah's tight and sickly face, I pressed down and pulled. I felt the sharp burn of the blade cutting through the nerve endings, the cold of the blade biting into the meat of my arm, and the gentle tugging as the microscopic flaws in the blade caught and tore the edges of the newly opened wound. Then the sticky warmth of the dark blood as it beaded and welled up from the cut._

_I dropped the knife, keeping my arm level, letting the blood pool and then drip down. With my other arm, I gently reached down and carefully pulled Sarah's head into my lap. The light jostling proved enough to wake her from the light slumber she had been fading in and out of over the past few hours. She blinked blearily up at me, the glossy look over her brown eyes dulled them, so the only thing I could see in them was my reflection. Without speaking, I carefully brought my wounded arm up to her lips, managing to smear some of my blood across her lips. I watched as her tongue dipped out to taste the wet on instinct, and a moment later, I felt her whole body tense slightly, and knew that the narcotic affect of my tainted blood had begun to take effect, the tiny amount strong enough to seduce her mind in her weakened state._

_Her head raised a small bit, trying to get closer to the substance that now consumed her thoughts. A shiver of absolute revulsion ripped through me. She had deteriorated so far that the last few times I had done this, she hadn't even remembered, simply feeling as if she had gotten a refreshing sleep. It was rape in some ways. She had no way to refuse me, and I would use her current condition and the unique qualities of my blood and power to force my will on her, with or without her consent. And the token argument of all the work being for her own good sounded just as hollow and false now as it had when I had told it to her the first time._

_So I helped her mouth find the cut in my wrist, and held her there while I felt her start to suck on my opened vein. The longer she swallowed my blood down, the stronger her muscles became, until her body was capable of holding her up under its own power.  Then, I gently pried one of her hands free of the vice grip she had taken on my arm. Upon it, I could see almost a dozen sets of bite marks that were at varying stages of the healing process. Some were paling into scars while the newest was still an angry red. As I looked at the raw flesh, I felt my grow dry and my throat tighten. I couldn't help licking my lips as I tried to summon my self control. When I felt I had acquired it, I carefully lowered my mouth to an unmarked portion of her arm, licking her tender flesh. The saliva numbed the area, and once I bit hard into her arm, it also acted as an anticoagulant, keeping fresh blood welling up to the surface and into my waiting mouth._

_The blood coated my mouth, and I could taste the rust and salt. My throat worked to pull the blood out of the wound. Once the first swallow made its way into my belly, I felt the fog begin cloud my mind, much like alcohol, driving away all lines of thought but the single one that called for more. I pulled another swallow and felt my whole being focus on the sensation of the hot sticky mess on Sarah's arm. For a few moments, we stayed that way, Sarah in my lap as we each drank from the other. Then Sarah let out a moan and shifted, as I felt the true effects of the deed kick in. A sharp pain laced its way up from where Sarah was latched onto my arm into my chest, making my heart ache._

_Then, like viewing a vista through a fading fog, sensations started to come into my mind that were clearly not from my own senses. At first vague impressions lingered in the cusps of my mind, but the longer the connection remained, the clearer the impression and thoughts became. And as the mental link strengthened the pain in my body increased, until it felt like my arm was being pulled apart, atom by atom. All the while, Sarah's groaning had grown louder and more insistent._

_It was an interesting exchange that the power demanded. A strange price we both had to pay. While a mortal was fed on, they experienced pleasure, dissuading them from trying to fight back against the act. But when they fed, it caused excruciating pain, to dissuade those who possessed it from willingly giving away their power. When both acts happened at the same time, a link between parasite and host was formed. An exchange contract. The host was able to take strength, power, speed, heightened senses, while in return, they were laid bare, mind, heart, and soul. An exchange of perfect unity, mind for body, between the two._

_But if the parasite did not pull away, and consumed the last drop of their life blood, the very essence of that mortal is absorbed. All they are, were, and could have been is absorbed. A gift of health, longevity, near-immortality from feeding, but to take that, they have to know the mortal so intimately, they die with them. An exchange that guaranteed that only the strongest, the cruelest would have that kind of power._

_Sarah's mind slipped into perfect clarity, and at that moment, her body experienced the peak of pleasure while mine felt the pain spread from my arm to consume my whole body. In the haze born of pain and pleasure, the two of us merged, completing the union. And like every time in the past, I could see myself through her eyes. See the demon I had become. The demon I had become willingly._

_Forcing my will into the forefront of all the sensations, I pulled my reserves of strengths, replenished from the recent prey I had hunt down. Then, like trying to pull a stone put of mud, I drew my reserves out of my body and pushed it into Sarah's, giving her as much strength as I could spare without becoming incapacitated myself._

_Then, with a strength of will that was ever dwindling, I ripped myself away from her form, letting her slump down as I staggered backward, disoriented from the abrupt end of the link between us. The darkness, the craving in me flared, trying to drive me forward to finish what I had so willingly started. I could smell and see her blood still from where I standing, and the itch I felt was getting stronger. For the first time, I was actually afraid. Of myself. Of hurting her._

_I staggered away from her and deeper into the woods, trying to get away from the cloying smell of blood that lingered on the air. My head was spinning with a combination of Sarah's thoughts and bloodlust. It was so hard to focus. I staggered, catching myself on the stump of a fallen tree nearby. Bracing myself, hunched over, I pinched my eyes shut, trying to force my mind to focus, like trying to pull myself out of a drunken haze. Finally, the logical thought of return to my natural form spurred my mind back into gear._

_I relaxed and focused on the power that pulsed through me, centering it in my chest. Tentatively I looked down to see the black stain above my heart reappear. Then I willed the power outward, watching as the darkness followed my veins, creating a network of darkness that eventually reached the tips of my limbs, chasing away the pain of the feeding and making my skin hum. For a fraction of a moment I savored the feeling of sheer and absolute power, both physical and magical, its intoxicating sensation tempting me, whispering to me to just give in completely. Then just as quickly, I willed the power to withdraw and disappear. In response to my mental command, the veins of darkness under my skin started to recede._

_As they did, they burned, transforming dead limbs back to their pale, freckled, and scarred state. The sheer pain of transforming back causes my knees to buckle, but all the pain in my body is suddenly eclipsed by agony from my back. I felt like bones were breaking and I was being skinned, but there was far more pain than there should have been surface area. I couldn't help the scream that ripped its way out of my throat as the transformation slowly finished, and I was left writhing on the forest floor with scraps of clothes and a completely human form._

_Once the transformation was complete, the bloodlust faded to a mild pounding in the back of my head, while an ache settled into my bones. Hazily, I heard a voice calling out my name, and I realized that Sarah's body must have processed the strength I gave her and she had regained consciousness. Even in this state, my senses were heightened and I could hear her footsteps approaching. As much as I wanted to just lay there, I forced my naked form up from the ground and the pile of rags I had been laying in. Then, with a sigh, I again summoned the power within me._

_But in this form, when I called it to the surface and it crawled out of my limbs to be expelled, it traced swirling patterns into my skin and made my eyes glow brightly with a magical golden aura. I watched the tattoos creep down my arm until it reached my hands and the magic pooled in my palm, and I was able to direct it to the tatters at my feet, willing the fibers to repair themselves and shed the dirt they had acquired. In my mind, I watched every particle move under my influence, stitching it together in my mind while the physical form followed the mental image and in short order, a repaired and clean pile of clothes lay on the ground while the tattoos receded up my arm and back across my chest. In a moment, I had the clothes back on my body, hiding the black spot over my chest. And just in time, for as I bent to hold on the tree stump to let my head clear from the blood rush using magic had caused, Sarah spotted me._

_"Kit? Are you alright?" she asked frantically. For a moment I couldn't answer her, and I heard her close the distance to grab my shoulder, turning me to face her. "Kit?" The face of death looked back at me._

"Kit?"

                I blinked, the images of tree trunks fading to wood siding, the bark I was bracing against changing to porcelain under my hands, and Sarah's sallow face filling out before my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

                I gasped, Sarah's worried face blurring in and out of focus as I stared. She dropped my purse with a thud as she reached out to grip the sides of my face, her hands cold. _Why are her hands cold?_

                "Kit I really need you to say something. You are really freaking me out," she said giving my head a little shake as she said it, hysteria creeping into her voice. And again, her fear focused me, and I was able to pull her face into focus as the last dregs of fog left my mind.

                "I'm going insane," I whispered back, looking right into her eyes. I could see her in them, and it comforted me. "Sarah, I think I'm finally loosing it."

                "What are you talking about?"

                "I keep- I keep," I gasped as I tried to get the words out, suddenly registering that my heart was pounding in my chest.  "I keep seeing you sick."

                "What are you-"

                "I keep seeing things, visions, dreams, hallucinations. I don't know. But it's happened three times since we got to this town. And they feel so......real."

                I didn't realize that my body had started to shake or that I was beginning to hyperventilate until Sarah moved her hands from my face to my shoulders, where she gripped tightly and pressed down hard, and in a voice I had never heard from her before, she looked me dead in the eye and said, "Kit I need you to recite your monologue from _Titus_. The one from the forest scene, when you are talking to you sons. Do it, say it for me right now." _What? Why?_ "NOW."

                The tone of her voice was so stern, I obeyed on instinct.

                "HaveInotreasonthinkyoutoloo..ok so pale," I took a breath, "thesetwohaveticedmehitherto this place," another breath, "thisbarren detested vale you see it is," breath, "The trees, thoughsummer, yet forlornandlean or'comewithmoss and baleful mistletoe," breath, "here never shines the sun," breath, "here nothing breeds," breath," unless the nightly owl of the fateful raven," breath. She was still looking straight into my eyes, not moving, not shifting.

                "And then they showed me this abhorred pit," _breath._ "They told me here," _breath,_ "in the dead time of night," _breath._

                My voice started to pick up the performing cadence as the words came back to me. The soothing flow of the memorized words forced my lungs into the regular breathing patterns that came with reciting Shakespeare, a habit born over years of performing his plays and giving voice to his words.

                "A thousand fiends, a thousand hissing snakes," _breath._ "Ten thousand swelling toads, and as many urchins," _breath_. "Would make such fearful and confused cries that any mortal body hearing it should straight fall mad or else die suddenly," _deep breath_.

                "And no sooner had they told me they would bind me here" _breath_. "Unto the body of this dismal yew and leave me to this miserable de-eath." My voice stuttered for a moment and Sarah's grip on my shoulders tightened.

                She barked, "Finish it."

                I immediately picked up where I had stopped ,"And then they called me foul adulteress,  lascivious Goth  
and all the bitterest term that ever ear did hear to such effect,  
And if you had not, by some wondrous fortune come,  
this revenge upon me had they executed.  
Revenge it, as you love your mother's life,  
Or ye be not henceforth called my children."

                By the end, I was taking the low deep breaths that the monologue required, the muscle memory forcing my body to overcome the adrenaline. I had stopped shaking too. Sarah's grip on my shoulders loosened as the stern expression on her face melted away, though they stayed where they were. _Oh fuck she's smart. God that was genius._ I took one more deep breath, blinking away the reminder of whatever that was. _Well that was supremely horrible_.

                "Can you breath?" she asked quietly, her voice still firm and steady. I took another deep breath, then nodded. _What was that? Did I just...? No I must really be going crazy. I'm just -_

                "What is the worst joke you've ever heard of?"

                _Wait what?_ I shook my head, still breathing deeply, unable to speak.

                "What is the worst joke you have ever heard of?" she asked again, pressing down a bit on my shoulders, moving her hands down just a bit so she was almost pushing me back. My body instinctively leaned forward to keep balance, forcing my body harder into her hands. "Come on, I know that there are worse jokes than the ones you tell, out there somewhere. What is the worse one you've ever heard?"

                And my knee jerk reaction kicked in, "Well, there was this one," I started. She nodded encouragingly. "It went something like..." I paused, unable to keep a small smile from creeping across my lips. Her eyes narrowed. "Your face."

                She continued to stand there, hands pressing into my shoulders, eyes narrowed, before she nodded slowly.

                "You are right," she started in a serious tone. My eyebrow jumped as my grin grew wider. I could almost see what was coming. "That is a terrible joke. But you know, I've actually heard one that's worse than that."

                I was grinning like an idiot by this point, "Let me guess-" I started

                "Your face.""My face." We said at the same time. Sarah was still stoically looking at me, but I could see her lip twitch as I chuckled.

                "And that joke is so much worse than yours," she finished, like she had just concluded a sermon, and making me laugh hoarsely. _Ha, a sermon in the bathroom. Makes 'Sermon on the Mount' take on a whole new meaning. The only thing better than that would be if it was during se- FUCK OFF OH MY GOD SHE JUST TALKED YOU OUT OF A LITERAL HALLUCINATION OR PANIC ATTACK OR SOMETHING AND YOU SHOULD NOT BE THINKING THESE THINGS._

"Yeah it really is," I agreed, still chuckling. That finally got her to break and she started to laugh lightly with me. The she sighed, and her hands dropped off my chest as she bent over to grab my purse off the ground where she had dropped it.

                "Ok you go take care of business before the bathroom starts to look like a battlefield, then come back out and we'll finish breakfast.  And then we'll go from there. Good?" she said lightly, offering me the strap on my purse.

                I sighed as the last of the levity faded away and I grabbed the bag from her.

                "Yeah, good," I responded, suddenly awash with gratitude for my friend. _I truly am one of the luckiest people I know to have a friend like her._

                She gave me a smile and a nod, then turned and pulled the door open to step through. Just as the door was closing shut behind her, I heard her call, "Don't fall in!"

                I laughed again as I turned back to the so recently vacated toilet, still cheerily holding the remnants of my stomach contents. _That's really gross_. I flushed it, pulled out a few pieces of toilet paper and wiped the seat, before getting ready to unzip my pants. _YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR._

                 I jumped up, threw the bolt then returned to my seat. _Please, this is just the first of many thrones for you._ I scoffed to myself as I pulled my pants down and settled myself, before digging through my purse to find a tampon. After that my actions were on autopilot, leaving me to be as introspective as I chose. _I guess most bathroom activities are like that. Brushing teeth, taking showers. They should make a word for like "bathroom thinker." A privy philosopher. A John's scholar. A regular Loo Man. God I'm fucking insane, Jesus. Well, actually._

_Hallucinations. There is no one thing that starts it. They've all been different. But- they seem to be moving backward chronologically.  The first one was Sarah dying. Then she was on the brink of death, and then me....feeding off her? And I was...not human. I had fangs and my eyes glowed. And I had wings. Like honest to god wings. Was I a vampire? But they don't really have wings. Except in Van Helsing. God what a great movie. And Hugh Jackman, shirtless. Yeah. And David Wenham. And the dude who played Dracula. But all legends of vampires never have that kind of exchange. And the magic too. So what- a fairy? No, I became it, and I've never heard a story where fairies are made. And there was the transformation. It hurt. A lot. So like some mermaid stories, but with wings. So like fury? A harpy?_

I deftly zipped my pants as the toilet flushed , and moved to wash my hands. _Don't look in the mirror again._ Keeping my eyes down, I quickly washed and dried my hands, and grabbing my purse, unlocked the door and made my way back into the restaurant. _Well at least my stomach has settled._  

                As I stepped out, I noticed a couple sitting in a booth at the front of the diner. _Ah yes, Eponine and Lost guy._ The woman was facing away from me but I could make out the short, pixie haircut and white blouse collar under a pink cardigan. _Uggh, people actually wear outfits like that? I thought that was only for the goody two shoes in bad romances._ But the man sitting across from her I could clearly see, and he was looking right at me. Strong shoulders and attractive face, with a hard jaw line and a large forehead. But his eyes were remarkable.

                 I could almost see them sparkle from where I was standing. A gray-green that lent him a sense of ageless wisdom, despite the fact that I could see the signs of age in the fine lines of his face. _This one is a fiiiiiiine wine_. I met his eye and allowed my brow to rise in a silent and polite question to his stare, before giving him a nod and promptly ignoring him in favor of taking my seat.

                I threw my purse back in and slid in to my seat with a wince, my body choosing that moment to remind me that I was in agonizing abdominal pain. Sarah regarded me as she chewed what appeared to be her final bite of omelet. I gave her a smile.

                "So finishing breakfast, yeah?" I quipped, trying to not let the conversation go where I knew it was going. She nodded and swallowed.

                "Yup, and because I didn't want you to be awkwardly eating while I sit and watch you finish, I have ordered myself a dessert to keep you company."

                "How thoughtful of you," I acknowledged with a small smile.  She smiled sweetly back before allowing it to slide off and clearing her throat. _Here it comes._

                "Are you ok to talk about this?" she asked quietly, keeping her voice low enough to not carry. I took a breath and considered.

                "Yes. I'm good. Let's do this."

                "Ok," she nodded. "So visions?"

                "Yeah. The first one was at the gas station. The second one was here after the dude Gold left, and the third was in the bathroom, just before you came in."

                She nodded looking thoughtful. "Ok and this had never happened before. Even after-"

                "No. I've never crossed the line into insanity before." I cut her off harshly, not wanting her to finish that sentence. She quickly backed off.

                "Ok. So. Next. What is in them?"

                I took a deep breath, letting the memories flicker in my mind, while I tracked my body's reaction to them. Nothing happened. _So it's not what I'm seeing that's causing it. Maybe it's how I'm seeing?_

                I realized that Sarah was still awaiting my answer. "It is never the same thing. The first time it was you-" my throat tightened. I cleared it before quickly reaching out to take a swig of now lukewarm coffee. Then I took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together. Saying it won't make it real._ "In the first one, I watched you die."

                She took a sharp breath, dropping her eyes to her plate and I could practically hear her thoughts.

                She spoke to her plate, "And you are sure this has nothing to do with-"

                "Yes I am sure," I snarled.

                She flinched from the harshness of my tone, but I couldn't find it in myself to be sorry. I had told her I never wanted her to bring it up again.

                **_"Kit, you need to grieve," she said lowly, doing her best to keep from riling me up. "You need to face what happen and-"_**

**_"Fuck off," I snarled at her. She actually flinched away from me. She had never heard me raise my voice outside of jest before. "You don't get to come here and pretend you know anything about what I am supposed to do. I know what happened. I've 'faced it'" I sneered in imitation to her voice._ **

**_So I was shocked when out of nowhere, her hand connected with my face in an resounding slap. My head whipped around and I had to stagger as the sting in my cheek burned my skin enough to make my eyes water. I brought a hand up, so shocked that Sarah, sweet, kind, soft-spoken Sarah, had raised a hand against anyone. Especially me._ **

**_I looked at her with wide eyes, feeling the ever present rage that always sat hot in my chest being to blaze up. But she met my furious stare unwaveringly._ **

**_"I remember two of the most important things you ever told me," she said evenly. "The first one was 'A traumatic past does not give you an excuse to be an asshole.'" Then I watched her lips curl up in a mocking smile so foreign to her features that in the back of my mind I hoped I would never see on her face again. "You also told me, word for word if I remember correctly- 'If I am ever being a dick for no reason, I give you permission to slap some sense into me. I'll thank you for it later.'"_ **

**_I was still furious but I realized she was completely right, and suddenly I felt almost sick with how horrible a person I was._ **

**_I dropped my hand and my eyes, "You're right, I am a dick. I'm sorry."_ **

**_"Kit," she said quietly, forcing me to look back up at her. I hesitantly met her gaze. "It's ok. Just tell me what I can do to help you."_ **

**_I took a shuddering breath, tamping down the fire in my chest as pure gratitude for her washed over me. "Don't eve-Please, don't ever bring it up again. Never mention it. Don't act like you expect me to break whenever something happens that you think might bother me. Just pretend like it never even happened. And if you can't do that, then just don't remind me."_ **

**_She looked at me for a moment, seeming to process what I was saying, before she nodded, then suddenly a cheeky smile spread across her lips. I shot her a questioning look. "As you say... but can I remind you how nice that hand print looks on your face?"_ **

**_I couldn't help the laugh._ **

                "Thank you," I said quietly. She looked up at me, not understanding. "I never thanked you for smacking me across the face that day. Do you remember?"

                There was a slight pause as she caught up to what I was referencing. Then she gave a small snigger, "Well you did say 'eventually.'"

                I smiled a little at that, before looking back down at my smoked salmon bagel. My stomach was still churning slightly, but I figured I could force it down. _God what if these things I'm seeing actually happen? What if she actually di-_

"Kit," Sarah's voice broke my thoughts. I blinked, realizing I had just been death glaring my breakfast, before raising my eyes back up to her.

                "Yeah?"

                She smirked, "I still think a hand print is a good look for you."

                Her comment was so unexpected, I snorted, before I made the inevitable joke, "Jesus Guido, I had no idea you were that kinky."

                She started laughing, "Only for you, lover."

                I smiled, but I couldn't help the small shiver of foreboding that made my shoulders start to itch again. _Only for me._ I swallowed past the dryness in my throat, before I managed to wrangle up a wince like smile, quickly diving back into my breakfast in the hope she hadn't noticed. Her second course _Fucking really Guido?_ of an ice cream sunday was delivered not long after and together we ate, letting the conversation drop for the moment.

                We finished our breakfast in short order. _Man Guido chowed down on that ice cream sunday_. I wiped my mouth with the napkin and sat back, the empty plate in front of me feeling like an accomplishment. _Now if it actually stays down, that will be the real accomplishment. How long has it been since I ate and kept down a full meal?_

_**The psychologist sitting in the chair across from me regarded me coolly, waiting for my answer the question. But I was afraid to open my mouth, because I could feel the bile rising quickly up in my throat. And before she could remark on the discomfort clear on my face or the beads of sweat rolling down my neck, I jumped up to dash to the bathroom across the hall. I made it in time to empty the meager contents of my stomach into the toilet, gasping and coughing, until the burn in my throat subsided. Then I weakly got myself to my feet, quickly washing out my mouth and splashing my face before trudging back across the hall to the office and flopping back into the seat I had previously occupied. I shot a blear, apologetic look at her, "Sorry, what was the question?"**_

I blinked out of the memory to look up at Sarah, "Shall we be on our way then?"

                She nodded and began to scootch  out of the booth. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and mirrored her, dragging my ass out to standing. The movement attached the attention of Ruby from the back and she stepped out to the counter with a smile.

                "All finished?"

                "Yeah, thanks so much. If we could just pay, that'd be grand."

                She raised an eyebrow at my word choice, but simply nodded and walked over to the till to ring up our order. Sarah and I followed her, which regrettably put us right next to Lost man and Eponine. _Just watch, they are going to say something. I can feel it. Three, two, one..._

                "Excuse us," came a gentle voice from behind us. I winced. _I fucking hate being right sometimes._ But Sarah and I both turned, not before exchanging an quick conversation via telepathy. She was insisting I play nice. _But I don't want too._ I pouted. She raised her eyebrow ever so slightly, indicating she didn't give a shit, and I had to concede to her wishes, plastering a polite expression on my face. _At least I think it's a polite face._

The couple were both regarding us with something perilously close to pity, all while tinged with both curiosity and wariness, and I felt my internal hackles rise.

                "How can we help you ma'am?" I asked sweetly. The only reason Sarah stiffened next to me was because she knew me well enough to know that the next stage after this was physically biting pieces of people off. Which needless to say would be uncomfortable for everyone involved.

                "You are new to town, aren't you?" she said it like she was indulging a child's excitement by asking.

                "Now whereve-"

                "Yes we are ma'am, just arrived a little while ago," Sarah mercilessly jumped in, cutting off what would have been what I felt to be a perfectly justifiable verbal bitch slap. I sent a quick side eye are her to once again express my annoyance, which she yet again blatantly didn't care about. _Always ruining my fun._

 _"_ Oh?" she perked up. _Holy shit this is like watching the anime girl hear about her crush being discussed by two people around the corner kind of perkiness._ "And what brings you to Storybrooke?"

                I may have growled slightly in irritation, it hard to tell, but Sarah seemed to understand that any more conversation about our private lives with strangers was going to result in something... unpleasant.

                "Nothing really," she answered with a half smile and a shrug. "Just passing through."

                The man didn't react at all, just calmly watching and processing. The woman however, actually, tilted her head like a dog listening to a sound it doesn't know. _Holy shit, this town is like straight out of poorly written TV show. That was the bad stage direction. Next will come the corny, despondent line about being welcome or joining them, or some fucking shit like that._

"That's such a shame," she simpered. _Holy fuck people actually do that? I thought that was only for when you are writing and run out of words for 'said'._ "We wish you could stay! Its such a lovely town!!" _Never before have I actually been able to see exclamation points._

"Now Mary- Margeret, I'm sure they have a good reason for not staying. Let's not try to nose into their business," the man next to her spoke up, giving the woman a soft smile. His voice, as before, was mellow and soothing. Controlled and regulated. _Well if that smile wasn't telling me TAKEN then I'd tap that. But as always, gay or taken._

Sarah and I were saved the duty of responding to the man's admonishment by the till behind us giving a soft ding and Ruby speaking up, "Here ya go!"

                _Saved by the fucking bell._  I turned gratefully, reeling up my purse to dig my wallet out of the cavernous depths within, and once having located it, I quickly pulled out some cash, glancing a the bill to offer the right amount, plus a tip.

_" **How much should we tip?" Sarah asked me as we prepared to leave the little Italian place we had decided on for lunch.**_

**_"Well what's 20 percent?"_ **

**_"Three-fifty."_ **

**_"Then just throw down a five."_ **

**_She raised an eyebrow at me, "Isn't that kind of a lot?"_ **

**_I raised a brow of my own, "Do you have to live off the money you have right now?"_ **

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_"You don't have to pay rent, or really use your own money for food. But chances are, the waiter does. And if this restaurant works like most do, they'll have to pay out to the chef, bus boy, and hostess out of their tips as well. So leaving a five means that the waiter will actually get the twenty percent. Besides, be generous while you can still afford to be, because eventually, you'll be in their shoes and hoping the people you are serving think like us."_ **

**_We both left a five on the table when we left._ **

As I handed over the money, I said, "Keep the change. Ph and by chance could you give us direction to an auto parts shop or a car garage?"

                "Why, what happened?" she inquired. _It's a natural reaction to the question. It's ok._  I managed to quell my irritation.

                "Our car died in town, so I wanted to see if we could grab the replacement part we need and get ourselves back on the road."

                "Well in that case, you'll want Gus's. He's down the block and a street over, turning left."

                "That's grand, thank you."

                "No problem! Good luck."

                "Thanks."

                I turned to Sarah, and raised an eyebrow. She gave me a gesture, telling me to lead the way out the door. So I turned back to the what I was safely going to assume was the couple at the table, "A pleasure. Have a good rest of your day."

                It was clear that they had keeping take of the conversation, but they seemed surprised at the sudden dismissal, and could only conjure up a "You too," before Sarah and I were headed to the door. _With the doorbells._ I was a step ahead of her, and with a smirk , I opened the door, bowing slightly and sweeping my arm toward the outside.

                "My lovely lady," I snickered.

                "Why thank you kind sir," she shot back sweetly.

                "Oh t'was nothing madame." And we both laughed as we made our way down the steps to the end of the street and one block over, to the left.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

                We arrived in front of the auto parts shop in what seemed like no time. _Wow I didn't even notice the walk over. I wonder if that's how characters feel when authors just skip the walk and they just end up at their destination. Like when I'm driving._ The old run down sign proudly proclaimed that it was indeed "GUS'S GARAGE." and _miracle of miracles_ it had a little "OPEN" sign on the door.

                I took a breath and glanced over at Sarah, "Ready for this Guido?"

                She shook her head with a small smile, before glancing at me, "Yeah, let's do this."

                Nodding, I stepped forward, casting a tentative eye at the grimy whitewashed exterior. _I have a bad feeling about this._ I pushed the glass door inward with a wince as my lower back twinged, spinning to hold it for Sarah to pass, tossing me a nod as she did.

                I took in the dust coated interior, the low shelves, the smell of oil, tire rubber, and the sensation at the back of the throat that comes with breathing deeply in forgotten places. The prickling across my shoulders once again erupted. W _ell now I know how it would feel if someone wrote a horror story at a Pep Boys._

                The yellowed lighting was doing the shadows in the corners no favors as I cast a look around, searching for the service desk. _Although what kind of service they offer here might be up for debate._ I started to walk down one of the isles, taking in the rows of car oil, anti-freeze, windshield wiper fluid and _car floor mats?_ _Who organized this?_

                As I made my way to the back, I saw the empty service desk and an old rusted desk bell. _Oh yes._ As I reached out to ding the bell _It really is the little things_ Sarah's hand appeared out of nowhere to lightly tapped the little knob, sending a small, shrill echo through the empty shop. _Did she just..._

                I turned to glare at her, taking in her shit eating grin .

                "Fuck you."

                Her quiet chuckle carried throughout the store, fading out as the sound of hinge scraped along my eardrums. I winced as footsteps approached. _Its gonna be some fat greasy old guy and its going to be so awkward and he's going to hit on Sarah and I'm going to have to kill him for being a sleezeball and then we are going to get run out of town and have to flee across the border and take on new identi-_

The young man who ended up rounding the corner effectively put a stop to my internal ramblings. _Oh...well..... this might not be such a bad thing after all._ He was in his late twenties with sharp features and gentle eyes, with a friendly smile that he offered us as he walked up to the other side of the counter. HIs body was open and relaxed, although as he took us in as strangers, his back and shoulders straightened as curiosity flashed across his face.

                "Good morning. What can I help you ladies with?"

                _Oh nice voice too._

                "Morning," I answered stepping up. "The timing belt on our car just wore out and we were hoping that you might carry the same model so we could get a replacement."

                He raised an eyebrow, "That's an unusual problem, are you sure that's what it is?"

                _Did he just-?_ "Yeah no I'm certain that's what it is." I managed to keep the sharpness in my voice to a minimum, but I could hear the irritation in my tone, and I was sure both the clerk and Sarah could to.

                He immediately became apologetic, which surprised me. "Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. Just a little shocked that's all. But let me see if we have what you need in stock. What is the model of your car?"

                Appeased by his peace offering, I did my best to regulate my tone, "Its a V8 on a '98 Ford Taurus." _Watch- they aren't going to have it, and we are going to fucking stuck in this creepy little town with the nosey locals._

                He nodded, "Let me run to the stock room." At my nod, he turned and left, his footsteps fading before the door hinges sounded again.

                I turned to Sarah, expecting a reprimand form my self-proclaimed conscience, but to my surprise, she didn't say a word.  She as looking downward and her eyes were unfocused, staring off into the middle distance. I noticed a sheen of sweat glistening in the dim light. W _hat the?_

A sliver of unease shot through me, making the itching across my shoulders spread, making the hair on my arms and the back of my neck rise.

                "Sarah?" I asked quietly , and when she didn't responded, I carefully grabbed her shoulder. The physical contact seemed to bring her back to the present, and she blinked, her eyes refocusing on my face. _She looks awful, like really sick._ But she didn't say anything. It took me a second. _She didn't hear me._

"You ok?"

                She gave me a weary smile and a light nod. _Right, she's fine and I can fly._ But I let it go for the moment. _Maybe it's a good thing we got delayed here._

I looked away from her to let my eyes meander of the store, trying to pretend to be interested in what I was seeing so that she didn't feel the need to converse with me. I happened to notice a small frame on the corner of the counter and actual curiosity got me to move over to it. In the picture, it was the lad we had spoken to, a young blonde woman around the same age, and they were looking at a pudgy baby cradled between the two of them.

                _Of course, gay or taken._ I let a small sigh as I took in the adoring smiles of the two adults as they regarded what was clearly their child between them. They looked so proud.

                **_I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket in the middle of class. As slyly as I could, I slipped it out of my back pocket to see who had texted me. It was from my mom, and I unlocked my phone to see the full message. It was a picture of my parents bundled up against the winter winds, and my brother in his dress blues between them. My parents were beaming on either side of him and my brother, towering above them, had an small  but smug smile on his face. The text beneath it read-_**

**Just finished his induction ceremony! Our (not so) little soldier boy. SO PROUD.**

                I breathed in sharply as the memory, feeling an ache in my chest. Almost without a thought, I brought my hand up to press lightly at the spot just above the ache, right above my heart, to try and ease the sensation as I turned away. _Stop thinking about it. It won't do you any good. Worry about Sarah. That is a problem you can fix._

                I allowed my eyes to wander back over to her, the silence of the store pressing on my ears as I took in her hunched shoulders. Before I could delve further, however, I heard the door open, and rather than say anything, I returned to my spot next to Sarah, rubbing her arm briefly, watching as she breathed deeply and straightened. Like she was trying to disregard her exhaustion. _What a pair we make._

                The footsteps heralded the clerks approach, and moments later he was back in sight. _Empty handed. FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK._

He had an apologetic smile on his face, "Yeah unfortunately we don't have it in stock, but I've taken the liberty of ordering for you?" I nodded. _What else can we do? The car won't run without it._ He continued, "Right so it should be here in about three days."

                _THREE?!_ "Yeah ok, that's fine, I guess."

                He nodded, "Ok then, I'll ring you up when it gets here." I nodded again.

                "Alright then we'll get out of your hair. Thanks for your help, we do appreciate it."

                "Yeah of course. Where should I drop a line to let you know when it arrives?"

                "Oh, right. Um, here I'll write down my phone number and you can just call?"

                "Perfect. One sec." He ducked out of sight and popped back up  moment later with a sticky note pad and a pen, which he offered me.

                I jotted down my number, reciting it in my head _310-92 WAIT what if there's a mind reader? can't let them know my number! Wait.... God I'm a fucking idiot_ before pushing the pad back, "Thanks again. We'll wait to hear from you."

                He nodded and tossed a "Have a good one!" over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. I turned to Sarah, tilting my head to meet her eye, then nodded toward the door with a raised eyebrow. She gave a quick shake of her head then nodded and we began to make our way back to the door. I lagged just a little bit to allow me to observe her for a moment. _Her feet are dragging._

                We got to the door, and I stepped around her, pulling it open, before following her back into the sun. We both stopped just outside the threshold. _Ok so what next?_

                I looked at her, and saw that she seemed a little more aware than she had in the store. _Maybe it was just the building. I can't say I would be surprised if it was, the place was fucking creepy, even if the technician is bangin'._

Sarah took a deep breath next to me and I watched from the corner of my eye as she straightened and sort of wiggled herself a bit, stretching out her back, before she turned to me.

                "So.... battle plan?"

                I nodded a bit before casting a look around. _So we are stuck here for three days. We need a bed, place to eat, and my car is parked illegally. And who the fuck is watching us?_

I felt that sharp sense of someone hovering on the periphery of my sightline again, and I casually took another glance around, shooting a quick look up to the sky, but again there was no one. The prickling across my shoulders sharpened.  _BAD._

                **_He smiled at me as I dug in my heals, amused by my absolute refusal to get in line for the free-fall ride. He gave another tug on my arm, trying to get me to follow him._**

**_"Come on you big chicken, what are you afraid of? It's perfectly safe."_ **

**_I scoffed, "They say the same thing about driving cars and flying in airplanes. Perfectly safe until the damn thing has crashed."_ **

**_He laughed, "But you aren't afraid of those now are you? Nah I think you are just scared."_ **

**_And suddenly his amusement with my very real nerves sparked the kindling the adrenalin in my system provided. I ripped my arm free from his grip. "I. Am. Not. Getting. On. That. Ride."_ **

**_His smile slid off as he realized I wasn't joking around or being stubborn just to pick a fight, which was my usual ploy for getting what I wanted. He seemed to realize I was actually afraid._ **

**_"Ok ok fine, you go grab ice cream from the stand over there," he gesture to the stall a little ways away. "I'll ride this one, and then we can go to the Log Ride, ok?"_ **

**_He hated the Log Ride, though it was one of my favorites, and I saw the apology, but for some reason my fear refused to abate. I managed a nod, and he moved back toward the line. And it was like someone had poured icy water down my back._ **

**_"Wait!"_ **

**_He turned around, that stupid eyebrow raised at me, clearly challenging my intelligence._ **

**_"Ok I know this sounds really, really stupid, but please don't get on that thing." I cast a glance at the ride and the passengers getting set for the next round. "I just- please don't. We need to get going soon anyway. Just ....." I petered off as I realized how pathetic I sounded. But he was looking at me with a considering expression._ **

**_"Just please don't get on that ride."_ **

**_He continued to look at me, before bringing his hand up to scratch at his beard, if it could be called that. He was never able to grow the damn thing in completely._ **

**_"And is there a reason I shouldn't?"_ **

**_I took a deep breath, trying to get my pulse to slow, "I just have a bad feeling about it is all."_ **

**_He regarded me for a moment longer, before he nodded, "Alright." And he started to move off._ **

**_"Wait that's it?"_ **

**_He tossed a wry smile over his shoulder as I took a few hurried steps to catch up to him. Then he answered, "All throughout basic, along with other things, one point they hammered home again and again is to trust your instincts. You are often observing more than you are consciously aware of, and your gut feeling could very well save your life. No matter how dumb it may be, always trust your gut. Its why they still use fighter pilots rather than drones. Because man has an instinct that no machine will ever be able to match."_ **

**_The farther we got from the damn drop ride, the calmer my body became, and I felt a wash of appreciation at his words._ **

**_"And besides kid," he said, his tone turned humorous, "you have some of the best instincts I know of, although sometimes I wonder if you just ignore them on purpose just to see how much shit you can get yourself out of."_ **

**_I snorted, grateful that was all he was going to say on the matter. I pulled out my phone, checking the time. "Ok it's 14:00 now, to get going  anyway if we want to be on time to meet Mom."_ **

**_"14:00? Really?"_ **

**_"What? I'm trying to learn the lingo."_ **

**_He just rolled his eyes as he walked on, and the fear of the day was forgotten, until after we had made it back to the house, and Dad had left the news channel on._ **

**_"Following the breaking story from this afternoon, three dead and five others critically injured after a ride at Knott's Berry Farm collapsed under mysterious conditions. The ride, Supreme Scream, inexplicably collapsed at around two o'clock this afternoon. The park has offered no public statement at this time. We will continue to follow this developing story."_ **

**_I stared in horror up at the screen , and didn't notice him coming in until he said from directly behind me, "See kid. Trust your instincts."_ **

 Sarah was still waiting for my answer. _It's probably nothing......yeah see lying to myself just doesn't work the same way lying to everyone else does._

                "OK so," I clapped my hands together before rubbing them, trying to pump myself up. "This is the battle plan. I'm going to go down to the police station and talk to the lovely Sheriff ..."

                "Swan."

                "Swan. And tell her about the timing belt, and let her know the car's parked illegally but it's out of the way and we can't move it right now. You are going to go back to the diner. Find out if there is an inn or B&B place we can snag something at. Text me where it is. You are going to go and see if you can get us a couple of rooms, or at least a couple of beds-"

                "You don't want to share your bed with me?" She gasped.

                "Fuck that," I scoffed.

                She smiled, "I think you'll be singing a different tune soon enough. But sounds good. Onward! To the diner!!" And with that, she marched off. I took a moment to take her in with a quiet smile. _What an idiot._ Then I followed her down the street, wincing as my back gave another twinge.

                The road took us back up toward the diner we had eaten at and Sarah dipped her head, "This is me." She turned and walked back up to the entrance and disappeared inside. _I have no idea where the station is. Idiot._

I mental gave myself a slap upside the head as I cast about for an indicator of where to go when I was passed by the police cruiser, driving up the road and pulling into a spot not too far up the street. _Well three guesses why the cop car is parking there._ So I made my way up the street, my shoes clomping noisily.

                **_As I marched down the hallway to make the briefing in time, the resounding clack of my shoes echoed up and down the marbled walls, completely covering up the sound of my shadow by my side._**

 ** _"You walk really loud kid_** ," ** _he said. I just shrugged it off, checking room numbers as I marched past._**

**_"I'm a loud person," was the feeble comeback that I managed to muster._ **

**_He snorted, "Really? I hadn't noticed."_ **

**_That drew my attention enough to give him a sharp smack, which he only barely tried to avoid._ **

**_"You are an asshole sometimes, you know that?"_ **

**_"Who? Me?" he tried to sound affronted, but the smile in his face ruined his minimal acting skills. I rolled my eyes at him._ **

**_We marched along and right as we got to the door of the briefing room, he put a hand on my shoulder._ **

**_"Kid," and his tone had me pause, suddenly disregarding the time and why we were there. "I like how you walk. It tells everybody that there's a storm coming, and they can either decide to get out of the way and stay dry, or step forward and enjoy the tempest that you'll bring. And the day you cease your storm will be a sad day indeed."_ **

**** _Why is it so hard to forget?_

I continued up the street, letting the sensations of the wind and the sun and the noise of my shoes and the breeze to try and drown out what I could of my thoughts. Taking in the colorful store fronts, I again noticed the emptiness of the town. There were no families out walking or people loitering. It was still.

                _Because everybody is at the religious orgy....Fuck off oh my god._ I finally made it to the station, and after yet another deep, reaffirming breath, made my way through the door. And down a hall way. And through another door. _I feel like it should be a little more difficult to just walk into a police station._

                As I rounded the final doorway and looked into the bull pen, I heard a curt and clipped voice order in a low, almost melodious tone, "Find out, Ms. Swan. I don't want them here if we aren't sure." Then a woman in a sharp black skirt suit and blood red silk blouse nearly ran into me.

                Chin held high, shoulders back, spine straight but relaxed, she had a sort of arrogance to her that comes with being accustomed to people agreeing with you. Her makeup was as flawless as the sculpted eyebrow that jumped up her face as she took me in.

                To be fair, a two day old flannel shirt, jeans, and high heeled boots isn't the most glamorous of outfits by any stretch, but the scorn I observed in her silent assessment of my person had me a bit more irritated that I probably should have been immediately prior to having a conversation with a sheriff.

                **_I was fuming around the corner from where the rest of the guests were assembled. Fucking family thinks they can just say whatever they want and that it's ok? No. I didn't want to say anything I would regret, so I had left. When I heard steps approach, I was instantly ready to be berated for my rudeness. I wasn't expecting my mom to come around the corner with a soft expression on her face._**

**_"I know," she headed off my explanation before I could even open my mouth. "And quite honestly I agree with you. What she said was way out of line. But that is still no excuse to be rude."_ **

**_"But why should I be polite to her if she can just be as rude as she wants?"_ **

**_"I have always looked at it this way. Being polite means you are winning?" I popped a skeptical eyebrow._ **

**_"Any person can be rude, and any person can be ungrateful or unthinking. But just imagine this- people are rude because they want to make you mad because they know they have the low ground. Or, " and here a sly smile crept up onto her face, "they are too dumb to realize it. And if you are polite, you will always have the high ground, and people will never see you as dumb."_ **

**_"Mother!" I mimicked the line from the Pride and Prejudice. "Did you just call your own mother stupid?"_ **

**_She gave me a cheeky grin. "Now when did I say that?"_ **

                I managed a polite smile and a quick, "Excuse me ma'am." Then I stepped around her and into the bull pen, with all two desks and a single now-non-leather-jacketed sheriff.

                She raised an eyebrow at me, but straightened from where she had been lounging against one of the two desks. There was paperwork strewn everywhere. _Efficient filing system I'm sure._

                "Can I help you?" she inquired as she sauntered over. I noticed how much more at ease she seemed here, like the walls were giving her moral support or something. _I know how that feels._

"Sheriff Swan," I greeted, "I've come to ask you not to give me a ticket."

                Her eyebrow almost disappeared for a moment it moved so quickly up her face. _Fucking idiot, think how that sounded. Good lord woman. And why is my butt vibrating? Oh phone. Guido must have found a place._

"Uh sorry, what I meant was, right now my car's parked illegally down at the gas station, but the timing belt is worn through, so we can't move it. And we went down to the auto parts shop, and the guy" _You didn't even ask his name you moron._ "said that it would take a couple of days for the new belt to come in because they didn't have any in stock." _Just word vomit all over her, its fine._

                But she seemed sympathetic, "Yeah it's no problem. Do you guys have a place to stay?"

                I blinked _That wasn't what I expected,_ "Um I think so. My friend is looking into it and she just texted me, so I am pretty sure she's found a place. Actually, if you'll excuse me for a second..." I reached toward my back pocket, but waited, eyes on her until she nodded.

                Quickly I pulled my phone out and read the message of the lock screen. Short and to the point, as always.

**Granny's a BnB. Got room 108. Leaving door open. Come join me lover.**

                I only just managed to bite back a snort. _Ahhh Guido._ I glanced back up to see the sheriff still watching me. Hastily I clicked my phone off and shoved it back into my butt pocket. Her eyebrow crawled even further up her face. _Didn't think that was possible._

                I cleared my throat, feeling my ears sting ever so slightly, "Um I guess the diner is also a Bed and Breakfast, and she managed to snag us a room."

                "Well I am glad to hear it. I was going to tell you that if your friend hadn't first." _How am I supposed to respond to that?_

"Oh. Well, thank you for the almost advice" _Smooth, you idiot._ "and for not  giving me a ticket, at least for the car." _Oh god can you be any more of a bumbling buffoon? Fuck you, can it McGonagall._ Her lip quirked up. _Great and now the sheriff thinks I am an idiot._

                "No problem," she answered, offering her hand. Relieved at the return to normal social interaction, where the likelihood of me fucking u was minimal, I grabbed her hand and gave it a shake. As I did, I felt the disquiet that had been so stealthily creeping up on me since we arrived settle its full weight onto my shoulders. _SOMETHING IS WRONG._

I pulled my hand away, and managed a "Have a nice evening then, sheriff." Then I was making a mad dash out the door. With every step back up the black, the pressure on my shoulders mounted, and the prickling made almost every inch of my body ache with painful sensitivity, so each pounding step, clopping heals and all, jarred my bones. But I didn't let up until I had turned the corner of the gat and jumped the stairs, landing on my toes with practiced ease before stepping forward with my whole foot.

                None too gently, I yanked open the door. _Be cool, if anybody's there to see you, you don't want them asking questions._ And sure enough the couple from before was still in their booth. I grace them a tight lip pull that should have been a smile, before glancing around, catching the sign on the back wall that noted the rooms from the inn were accessible up the stairs. I quickly made my way over. _The silence._

                **_The morning I had left, some part of me knew. It was too quiet. I couldn't hear the planes from the airport or the cars from the nearby thoroughfares. It was just too silent. Like creation itself was holding its breath, waiting. The plane ride was a dull one and once it touched down, I took my phone off of airplane mode before watching the runway workers out the window, waiting for the others in front of me to get off so I could get back to school. So I was shocked when it suddenly vibrated nonstop in my hand. I looked down surprised, reading through the notifications._**

**_Missed Call: Mamá (7)_ **

**_Missed Call: Padre (8)_ **

**_Missed Call: Nana (3)_ **

**_Missed Call: Unknown Number_ **

**_And one final text message loaded after all the others, from my mom._ **

**_Catherine. I need you to call me._ **

**_She never used my first name in a message, unless she was about to start yelling at me. Without a thought I unlocked the phone and called, my whole body shaking with apprehension. It rang once._ **

**_"Mom, what the fuck is going on?" The fear made me coarse, but I couldn't find it in myself to care when the only answer I got to my question was a sound the likes of which I never wanted to hear from a human being ever again._ **

I took the stairs two at a time, powering up to the row of rooms on the landing above me. The room right across from the stairs was 101. _Of course it would be the last room in the hallway._ Not caring about appearances, I ran down the hallway. _Evens on the right._

I got to the last door, decorated with a faded brass 108, and noticed it was slightly ajar. N _o it's a door._ I pushed it open, feeling like my skin was trying to peel itself away from my flesh. Like a scene from a movie, it swung open with a light creak. Sarah was laid out on the floor. And for a moment all my mind could register was how the room smelled and what an awful color the carpet was.

                _Please God not again._


End file.
